


Not your average onsen trip

by fangirlandiknowit



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, SasuNaru - Freeform, water themed smut, with some accidental plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlandiknowit/pseuds/fangirlandiknowit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh Sasuke should have known something crazy was going to happen, because really, what other outcome could two "straight" best friends visiting an onsen have? The fact that he might end up enjoying it is beside the point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my friend Jenna, and the theme comes from what she voted on in a poll I once had on ff.net. So yeah, it's an old one that I'm putting up here as well. The theme is "Exhibitionism, Shower/Onsen, Age: 20-30, Best friends get drunk, Both are supposedly straight, and Who cares I need to feed my lady boner". There is a joking suggestion of ShiIta in the fourth chapter. I have now edited it so this version is slightly prettier than ff.net. Also, please note that this first chapter is porn and I definitely do not encourage drunk sex using water as lube... yeah I apologize for the lack of lube in this chapter. 
> 
> If you find this for the first time, I hope you enjoy it!

"Aaah," Naruto sighed, sinking further down into the warm onsen, stretching his legs out. "This is so nice. Why don't we do this more often?"

"Because a certain someone spends all his money on ramen and toy frogs."

"No I don't! It's because it takes forever to make you agree to do  _anything_  that doesn't involve studying or being a bastard."

"Your apartment is full of those frogs, idiot. Besides, we can't all give up on university and work instead."

Sasuke sank down as well, not wanting to admit that it actually had been a good idea to come to this hot spring resort.

"Who said anything about giving up?! I'm only twenty-four, plenty of time to start again!" Naruto shouted, splashing some water over his best friend.

"Stop that! Or you can go bother some other poor fucker."

Naruto pouted, Sasuke giving him an annoyed look in return.

"But Sasukeeee we're supposed to have fun!" he whined, scooting closer and latching onto a pale arm.

"Don't cuddle me when you're naked, moron," Sasuke complained, trying to shake the blond off, unfortunately too used to this sort of thing.

"Why, am I turning you on?" Naruto asked, a teasing grin spreading on his face, eyebrows wiggling up and down.

Sasuke stared at him for a second, then used his free hand to smack Naruto in the face and push him underneath the water. Naruto flailed for a few moments, splashing water everywhere, until Sasuke decided he'd been punished enough and allowed him to resurface and breathe again.

"Gah! Asshole! Are you trying to kill me or something?" he coughed, scowling at the faint smirk on those thin lips.

"Well it would certainly make life easier for me," was the sweet answer he got.

Naruto muttered angrily to himself about prissy bastards with sticks up their asses, but Sasuke ignored him in favor of finding himself a better position. They were most likely going to be there for a while, and if he was going to put up with the moron that long he might as well be comfortable.

Naruto sulked for another minute or so, and then forgot all about it. He just didn't know how to hold a grudge. Staring up at the sky, Sasuke relaxed, glancing warily at the blond now and then, but at the moment both of them were concentrating on enjoying themselves in silence.

"Ah!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed, bumping his fist onto his palm. "I almost forgot," he continued, turning around to the small plastic bag he'd snuck into the bath.

Opening it he took out two small cups and a bottle of sake.

"What the hell, what's with the sake?" Sasuke asked, frowning at it, wondering if such things were really allowed in there.

"Oh calm down, bastard, no one's going to see us with all this steam around," Naruto answered, waving a hand at the other male. "Don't act like such a prude."

"Hn. Knowing you you're going to end up drowning because you forget you can't breathe underwater if you drink all that."

"As if! And you'll be drinking it as well, it's been too long since you got drunk anyway."

"And why, exactly, do I have a need to get drunk?" Sasuke asked flatly, eyes narrowing at the now grinning again blond.

" _Because,_ " Naruto said, throwing an arm over Sasuke's shoulders, pointing at him with his other hand that held the bottle, "that's the only way in the whole world to make you act like less of a prick, unless someone's dying and I couldn't find any volunteers."

Naruto finished off his explanation by poking Sasuke's cheek, chuckling at the unimpressed face he made. Sasuke rolled his eyes, but accepted the filled cup when Naruto offered it to him and took a sip of the strong liquid.

"No no no, that's not how you get drunk, stupid!" Naruto complained, ignoring Sasuke's glare at being called stupid. "Now drink it all," he ordered, chugging down the contents of his own cup and then refilling it.

With a sigh Sasuke gave up, figuring he'd end up doing as his annoying friend said eventually even if he tried to put up a fight. Somehow he always ended up like that, going along with Naruto's crazy ideas and most of the time regretting it afterwards.

But how much damage could he cause in a public onsen anyway?

A few cups later he was already feeling dizzy, having always been a lightweight. Naruto wasn't so much better off, a faint flush on his cheeks. Putting down his sixth cup on the ground behind him Naruto sighed, more depressed than content, and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the put out look on the usually overly happy face.

"Can you believe I've suffered from a month long dry spell?" Naruto said, looking to Sasuke for some company in feeling sorry for himself.

"No," Sasuke said with annoyance, "I didn't come here to talk about annoying stuff like that what's-her-name girl you just broke up with."

"I didn't say anything about that! And why do you always have to be such a bastard towards them anyway?" Naruto kicked Sasuke's shin through the water. "Jealous or what," he continued, the jab directed at Sasuke's pretty much permanent single status.

"I just don't see why you insist on getting into a relationship all the time. Fuck them and be done with it I say."

Sasuke filled up his cup, cursing himself for not realizing earlier that obviously Naruto was going to get all emotional on him. That's why he hated all those girlfriends, they never lasted and Sasuke had to be the one dealing with an upset moron post break-up.

But yeah, sure, just walk away, who cares if Naruto cried all over his  _expensive_  shirts and all but ruined them with the snot and hand-twisting.

"Because only cold unfeeling bastards like you do that! I wanna hold hands, and cuddle in the morning, and show her off to the world!" Naruto explained, his arms moving in a wide circular motion.

"You might as well get a dog."

"Dammit Sasuke- uwaaaah!"

Naruto had stood up, the sudden movement causing his head to spin which made him trip over his own feet, landing pretty much on top of Sasuke. He groaned with closed eyes, his knee having hit the stone bench they were sitting on, and opening them again he found himself face to face with a pissed off best friend. Staring into those dark orbs he could only blame alcohol for what he said next.

"You have pretty eyes," he mumbled, fascinated, letting out an indignant squawk when he was roughly pushed away, creating another big splash.

After coughing up the water he'd swallowed, happy there weren't any hot girls around, he glared angrily at the bastard who glared right back.

"What the hell was that for!?" he asked in an accusing tone, wading through the water so he could sit down again.

"What's with the gay shit is a better question."

"Hey! Don't say stuff like that, I happen to have good friends who are gay."

"You happen to know  _Sai_ , who's a creep trying to get into your pants."

Naruto's mouth fell open as he stared wide-eyed at Sasuke.

"HE DOES?!" he shouted, causing Sasuke to face-palm.

Naruto thought for a moment, trying to make sense inside his fuzzy brain. Then he frowned, looking at Sasuke confused.

"But how come  _you_  know that, you've met him like twice!"

"You're just oblivious," Sasuke scoffed, leaning back and putting his arms on the ground behind him.

The water was only deep enough to reach just underneath their waists while standing, which Naruto was still doing since he'd apparently forgotten that he was on his way to sit down. Now the blond crossed his arms, scowling at Sasuke for still being able to use fancy words while drinking.

"Well Sai says that gay sex isn't that much different from anal sex with a girl."

Sasuke winced and gave him a disbelieving look.

"I doubt it, and I  _really_  don't need images like that, idiot. And Sai also thinks shirts that show off your stomach are fashionable, and he's supposed to be gay."

"For the one  _on top_  Sasuke! I mean, think about it-"

"No."

"-it's not like there's anything different with the thrusting."

"Would you  _not_  talk about this, Naruto?"

Sasuke was grimacing, cursing himself for agreeing to this stupid trip. He'd rather suffer the company of his brother in a closed room for hours than listen to his crazy excuse for a best friend spewing drunk perverted nonsense.

"But Sasukeeee you're the one who brought it up!"

"Oh for fuck's sake just drink some more and pass out so I can dump you in bed."

Naruto stared at him for a moment, then a smug grin spread over his face, his arms folding behind his head.

"Ha! I refuse to drink more than you do, so I'm afraid that's a no go, bastard."

"Are you saying I can't hold my liquor better than you?"

"Is that a challenge?"

Ignoring the fact that Naruto had beaten him an embarrassing amount of times in drinking contests he gave him a determined look, refusing to back down from the challenge.

It was just the effect Naruto had on him.

"Bring it, dead last."

After an amount of cups that neither could remember it was rather obvious things were going downhill for Sasuke. Especially when Naruto insisted that they stand up to see who could still keep their balance and Sasuke had to try three times before he managed to do it.

Naruto spent ten minutes laughing at him.

"Hey hey, bastard," Naruto slurred once he'd caught his breath again, "what would you do if Sai took my ass virginity?"

Sasuke scowled at him, almost losing balance again and being forced to hold onto the side wall.

"I'd fucking kill that perv," he said venomously, the fact that he hated Sai with a passion surfacing now that he didn't have as much control over his emotions.

"Ooh, you're so protective, baby," Naruto teased, smacking Sasuke's chest playfully.

Sasuke smacked him right back, this time stumbling and falling ungracefully to sit on the bench again.

"Hn, moron, if anyone's taking your ass it better be me," he answered in a put out voice, because of the subject or his balance failure he wasn't so sure of himself.

Naruto stared at him for a second and then burst out laughing again, clumsily walking closer to Sasuke and sitting down next to him, throwing an arm around his shoulders, thighs touching too much.

"Now this," he wheezed out in-between laughs, "is why you gotta get drunk, I should get it on camera."

"I'm being serious here, idiot," Sasuke complained, hitting Naruto over the head with his fist.

How he reasoned to come to this conclusion he had no idea, but no way in hell was Sai allowed to get all cozy with  _his_  best friend. If Naruto had some weird gay experimenting he wanted to do he should do it with Sasuke, not creepy ugly Sai.

Yeah he was definitely sexier than Sai, so obviously he was the better choice.

"Of course, everybody wants this sexy piece of ass!"

Naruto's confident grin was now just a few centimeters from Sasuke's face, his blue eyes staring slightly off focus into Sasuke's dark ones, and no matter how many times he tried to remember what happened next he had no idea how they went from talking to sloppy make-out session.

Naruto was leaning over him, tongue shoved down his throat, hands gripping his hair roughly, and at some point Sasuke had unconsciously started responding. He couldn't even recall any initial surprise.

A mutual decision?

No, it was probably safer to just put all the blame on Naruto. After all, the blond was now sliding a hand down his chest, then over his hip before coming to a rest on his thigh.

The fact that he didn't stop it and instead cupped Naruto's neck was completely unrelated.

"Holy shit, is that two dudes making out?!"

Naruto broke the kiss after hearing the startled shout, turning his head to frown at the two guys standing over by the pathway, barely able to make them out through the steam.

"You getting off or what?" he shouted back, grinning in victory when they made a double-take and hurriedly left.

"Wha-"

Before Sasuke had time to finish Naruto smashed their mouths together again, silencing any protesting –or urging on– that Sasuke wanted to do.

Oh that son of a bitch! What's with the whole dominance thing Naruto had going on? Sasuke frowned, the hand on Naruto's neck moving up to grip his hair lightly, the other flat against his chest. Suddenly twisting his fingers in what must be a painful way in blond hair he pushed the moron away from him, not enough to break the kiss but enough to make him sit down so Sasuke could successfully kneel on the stone surface, gaining the upper hand.

"What's that?" he smirked when he could feel Naruto pouting against his lips. "This was your stupid idea anyway."

"Hmmm but you're not supposed to switch positions like that."

Sasuke's eyebrow ticked.

"Moron! You should feel lucky I haven't killed you yet!"

"Eeeh but you said it yourself, Sasuke," Naruto grinned cheekily, "'If I want to do some weird gay experimenting it should be with you', right?"

Sasuke froze, mouth hanging open in surprise. Then he slowly collected himself, composing his face into a neutral mask. So what if he'd said it out loud without realizing? He was drunk, the perfect excuse.

"Hn. Whatever moron, but don't complain if your back hurts tomorrow," he said, voice turning low and seductive.

If they were going to do this he might as well go all out. There was nothing half-assed about his and Naruto's friendship after all.

Using the hold he had of Naruto's hair he tilted his head backwards, initiating a deep sensual kiss, one that always had the girls weak at the knees.

"Oof!" he gasped ungracefully when Naruto punched him in the ribs, effectively cutting off the kiss.

"Wrong wrong wrong!" the blond shouted, blue eyes shooting daggers. "You're doing it all wrong!"

"What the  _fuck_  do you mean wrong! Don't punch me you dimwit!"

"I'm on top."

Sasuke stared at his best friend, a serious and slightly put off look on his face, his arms crossing just before he puffed his cheeks like a small child.

"It's my experiment," the blond continued, and Sasuke wanted to bang his head against the stone edge.

Instead of doing that though he grabbed a hold of Naruto's hair again, lifting him up while ignoring the complaints of pain and throwing him into the water for the third time that evening.

No. Fucking. Way.

When Naruto won over disorientation and found the surface again he only had time for a quick gasp of breath before his face was roughly shoved against Sasuke's, dark eyes glaring angrily before he relaxed a little, his face changing into a look that Naruto wasn't familiar with. Those half-lidded dark eyes drew him in, mesmerized him, Sasuke's breaths suddenly hot against his own mouth, the painful grip in his hair telling him this was one battle Sasuke's wouldn't let him win.

Oh god, was that a shiver of anticipation running down his spine? This might be good.

"Naruto," Sasuke purred, and Naruto had no trouble understanding why girls flocked around Sasuke like moths drawn to a flame. "Let's just establish the fact that I will, and always will, come out  _on top_  in any argument we may have."

Sasuke watched in satisfaction when Naruto seemed to give in, eyes clouding over with the beginnings of arousal and tongue darting over his already wet lips. Smirking in victory he caught Naruto's lower lip between his teeth, lightly pulling at it before gently tracing it with his tongue. Then he kissed the corner of his lips, his cheek, licked his jawline all the way back to his ear.

"Don't go easy on me, bastard," Naruto mumbled, grabbing Sasuke's free hand and wrapping it around his hardening member.

Sasuke started pumping it slowly, nibbling on his ear before moving downwards to leave a large mark right over Naruto's pulse. Naruto groaned quietly, his breathing speeding up when the hand touching him teased the head and twisted every time it descended.

"You're getting hard awfully fast for a straight man," Sasuke mumbled into the skin of his throat, catching the water droplets dribbling down with the tip of his tongue, lapping almost cat-like.

"Your mouth is a fucking sin," Naruto groaned in response, tilting his head to the side when Sasuke started pressing open-mouthed kisses all over his neck in-between licks.

"No objections? I guess I'm just that good."

Sasuke's voice sounded a bit too smug for Naruto's liking, but he didn't complain when he motioned for him to get up and sit on the edge of the onsen, revealing his wet naked body. Sasuke gave him a once-over, then another one, finally meeting his eyes with an unimpressed look.

"Well, you don't look girly at all."

"Gah! Asshole! I'm a man! A man dammit!" Naruto shouted and smacked Sasuke repeatedly over the head.

He shut up as Sasuke suddenly grabbed his wrist, a dangerous look in his eyes as he pushed Naruto down on his back, climbing up to hover above him with water dripping off his body, the alcohol and steam giving him a faintly flushed look as he leaned in towards Naruto's face, opening his mouth to speak.

"Shit! They're at it again!" a voice shouted from a ways off, and turning their heads they saw the same pair of guys that had caught them earlier.

"What do you mean 'again'?!" Naruto shouted, but Sasuke silenced him with a finger on his mouth.

Then he sent a challenging look towards their audience, easing back down Naruto's body until his mouth was just above his navel.

"Uuh, Sasuke what are you- nn- d-don't- haah."

Sasuke had stuck his tongue out, making a sloppy trail slowly up Naruto's abs and chest, continuing over his collarbone and up his neck, putting his whole hand over his mouth and tilting his head towards the two guys as he made a show out of licking over his cheek as well. All the time he kept an eye on the others, smirking evilly at them when they tensed up and a shiver of discomfort ran up their bodies.

"If you want to see more I'm gonna have to charge you!" he called out to them, ignoring Naruto squirming around trying to get away from him.

After the guys had run away Naruto tried to pry off the hand silencing him, starting a glaring contest with Sasuke.

"What," Sasuke asked flatly as he gave in and let the moron breathe through his mouth again.

Naruto started saying something, then changed his mind, the pissed off look on his face changing to a teasing grin.

"Sasuke's a pervert," he sang, his grin widening as he made a chuckling sound to accompany his remark.

"Tch, you're such a dobe," Sasuke said in an uncaring voice, moving to sit on the edge beside Naruto, pushing a few wet strands of hair out of his face. "What's with that look?" he asked after noticing Naruto's dissatisfied eyes on him.

"Aren't you going to continue?"

Sasuke leaned back on the hand closest to Naruto, keeping up eye-contact for a few more seconds before turning his head towards tan knees instead. Lifting his other hand up he ghosted his fingers over one knee, tracing the moist skin, feeling the hard muscle underneath as he watched his fingers move teasingly upwards. Reaching Naruto's hip he paused, laying his palm flat over the bone before sliding inwards over his lower abdomen.

"Tease."

Naruto's voice was more strained now, deeper, he'd raised himself up on his elbows to see better.

"You like it."

Sasuke didn't know why he felt so smug, didn't know why he was enjoying this much more than he should. Moving lower he wrapped his fingers loosely around Naruto's length, quirking his lips when it twitched. Then he tightened his grip, squeezing momentarily before letting go completely.

"Get back in the water," he ordered, "this position isn't very comfortable."

Naruto sat up silently, an unreadable look in his eyes as they met Sasuke's. Then he leaned in to give Sasuke a chaste kiss, giving him a second longer one when the raven didn't protest. Feeling those lips against his own, lips that he'd so far only seen doing ordinary stuff like talking and eating, it felt better than expected. Opening his mouth he licked them from one corner to the other, as lewdly as possible, just to see what Sasuke would do.

"Who's the tease now," Sasuke mumbled and sucked on his lower lip, hand caressing the inside of a tan thigh.

Oh Naruto was so turned on right now, in his fuzzy brain it made perfect sense to have sex with Sasuke. He just wondered if there was a way he could turn the tables and get out of this on top. But when Sasuke grabbed his arms and shoved him against the conveniently located decorative stone wall next to them those thoughts disappeared in sync with the sudden burning in his body caused by Sasuke's body pressed flush against his own, smooth wet skin against skin.

Having Sasuke grinding so roughly against him, creating sparks where their erections slid between their bodies, it was the kind of passionate fucking he hadn't experienced in too long. He moaned into Sasuke's mouth, tongues battling for control which obviously pissed the other off. Sasuke let go of his hands to instead grip his hair harshly, forcing him to lean his head backwards so he could shove his tongue deeper down his throat.

He wasn't going to give in that easily though.

Sneaking his now free arms around the pale man he dragged his nails down his back, satisfied with the sudden pause Sasuke made to release a heavy breath, a light shiver making its way down his body. Naruto continued downwards, kneading the ass-cheeks in his hands once he reached them, pushing Sasuke harder against himself.

"Looks like someone likes it rough," Sasuke panted, lips still barely connected, eyes challenging, teasing and seducing all at once.

"Heh, I told you not to go easy on me, teme. If you want it, you better convince me you can take it."

Naruto flashed a grin, and Sasuke responded with a smirk. He'd never experienced this kind of challenge during sex, and he found that he quite liked it. Capturing Naruto's lips again in a heated kiss he slid his hands down the tan body, feeling its warmth against his palms, curiously brushing over the wet skin.

Trust the dobe to mess with his mind until the point of actually looking forward to moving inside of him.

But as hot as the competition was, the thought of making Naruto cry out in helpless pleasure pushed a button inside him and he felt fiery waves of anticipation rush though his veins. He wanted Naruto. He wanted him spread and trembling and screaming his name, and he snuck one hand down the blond's back to start preparing him.

He pushed two fingers in, twisting them without mercy, biting his lip when Naruto jolted and broke their kiss to swear out loud. He latched onto that inviting neck instead, sucking and biting, Naruto's fingers clutching his upper back now, he had no idea when the change from drunk messing around to passionate fierceness came but he was sure as hell enjoying it.

"Hah, bastardddd," Naruto groaned, eyes suddenly shooting open and another gasp escaping him when  _something_  inside him was brushed. "Holy fuck do it again!"

"Do what?"

" _That_ , with your fingers, nnn-aaaaah right there!"

Sasuke had curled his fingers, by chance finding the same spot again, raising an eyebrow at Naruto's strong reaction. Repeating the motion, harder this time, his throat went dry when Naruto threw his head back against the wall with such an  _erotic_  expression on his face and moaned embarrassingly loud.

Sucking in a breath, Sasuke grabbed a hold of Naruto's head again, keeping it pressed back as he stared at his best friend coming undone in front of him. Naruto's cheeks were bright red and he tried to glare at his friend staring so intently at him, failing miserably and hating that bastard for making him feel so god damn crazy with lust. Sasuke smirked, his eyes drinking in the sight of parted kiss-swollen lips spilling all sorts of lewd profanities as he kept spreading the tight opening he'd soon fill.

Instead of simply grinding their bodies together he started moving his hips in circles, a steady teasing pace that had his heartbeat speed up. He caressed Naruto's lips with his own, sweeping his tongue briefly along the seam, adding a third finger and forcing them in deeper. Naruto was watching him through eyes on half-mast, darting his tongue over his own lips as if to savor Sasuke's taste.

"Kiss me more," he mumbled, and Sasuke lowered his head again to press open-mouthed kisses against his lips.

He massaged Naruto's lips between his own, forcing himself to go slow, frustrating the blond that kept moaning in that much lighter than usual voice that made Sasuke want to do way more sadistic things, just to see how far he could take this.

Naruto had trouble holding on to rationality, his amount of drinking adding to the haze of pleasure in his mind. He wasn't used to being pleasured like this; sure he'd gotten blowjobs and stuff like that but right now he felt completely at Sasuke's mercy, and fuck it made him more turned on than he'd ever want to admit. Curse that bastard for being perfect at everything! He didn't even care that it hurt a little being stretched so roughly, this was Sasuke after all.

The world's biggest prick with absolutely no compassion whatsoever for crybabies.

"Harder," he gasped instead, he wanted more, he wanted to be taken over by this powerful feeling, he wanted to be reduced to a shuddering mess by Sasuke's hands.

But instead of going harder Sasuke's fingers slipped out of him, and then he found himself facing the wall, hands trailing down his back to grip his hips underneath the water. He felt Sasuke's chest connect to his back as he leaned on his forearms, following the suggestion to bend over and push his ass out a bit obediently.

"You sure you haven't been taking it up the ass all along and hid it from me?" Sasuke murmured in his ear, nose nuzzling his cheek.

"As if I could hide anything from you."

"Hn. True."

Sasuke pressed his mouth to the spot just underneath Naruto's ear for a few moments, as if contemplating something, his fingers playfully brushing over the blond's lower abdomen.

"If you insist it's the same as with a girl after this I'll never talk to you again," he finally murmured, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips at Naruto's snort.

Deciding they were way past the point of second-guessing their actions, Sasuke reached down to guide himself, one arm around Naruto's stomach for leverage. He let his forehead drop down to lean on a tan shoulder, the feeling of nudging Naruto's entrance making him swallow hard and let out a shaky breath.

Nope, nothing like a girl at all.

"Teme, what are you waiting for?" Naruto snapped, breaking Sasuke out of his momentary daze.

Not answering he gritted his teeth and started pushing, sinking into the tight heat, groaning at the feeling. Naruto was hissing, fingers dragging against the stone, body tense as Sasuke kept moving forwards forcefully. When a hand started stroking him he relaxed a bit, pain fading into pleasure slowly but surely.

All the way in Sasuke paused, shallow breaths creating goose bumps on Naruto's skin. He didn't pause for long though, running the risk of sobering up and realizing that he was in fact standing in a public onsen with his dick up his best friend's ass, something that would definitely have freaked him out had he been able to think straight.

He started thrusting shallowly, only going about half-way in, searching for that spot he suspected would have Naruto make all those lewd sounds again. He rubbed Naruto's tip, ignoring the screaming complaints from his body for not going full speed. Naruto was breathing heavily, brows furrowed in concentration, and Sasuke let go of his stomach to intertwine their fingers soothingly instead. His action made blue eyes glance at him in slight surprise, widening for some reason as they met his own when he leaned forwards for a brief kiss.

Finally locating the right place he angled his thrusts to hit it every time, letting out a content sound when Naruto started using his voice again. There was just something about the way this was all so _wrong_  that made it feel so perfectly _right_ , moving with Naruto, his smell, his taste, the familiarity of it in this unfamiliar situation.

"How can it feel so  _good,_ " Naruto groaned, and Sasuke squeezed the hand he held in agreement.

How the hell could this feel so much better than, than… than pretty much  _everything_?

Burying his nose in Naruto's neck he tried to chase all thoughts out of his head, concentrating on thrusting, pushing, sliding in and out, deep and slow, hard and shallow, breathe, listen, feel Naruto's heat.

He eagerly worked towards his orgasm, sweet sweet oblivion void of thought. Judging by the increased level of Naruto's voice he was already close, urging Sasuke on. Unaware that he was breathing the blond's name over and over into his ear he went faster, feeling feverish in the steamy environment.

Naruto was desperately clinging to the last strands of sanity left in him, hearing his name fall so passionately from his best friend's lips driving him insane. What at first had been painful at worst and uncomfortable at best now felt as if heaven was pounded into him, his nerves sizzling from an overload of electric charge, all he could feel was Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke. Sasuke inside him, around him, against him, melting his muscles and short-circuiting his brain. And that white-hot coil in the pits of his stomach was growing unbearable, he  _wanted needed craved_  release.

A sudden push against his prostate combined with just the right amount of pressure around his dick had him reeling over the edge, choking on a scream and exploding in trembling pleasure. He didn't notice Sasuke gasp into his neck, didn't notice him stop suddenly deep inside him, coating his insides. All he could think was  _yes yes fuck yes_ , toes curling and mind completely blown.

Taking much longer than usual to calm down he eventually noticed Sasuke had slipped out of him, and he turned around, straightening up and tiredly leaning his back against the stone surface.

What greeted him could only be described as post-sex madness.

Sasuke, chest still heaving slightly, defined abs standing out, a mixture of sweat and condensed steam clinging to his slightly flushed skin, hand sexily in the middle of running through his dark bangs.

Swallowing the sudden lump in his throat, Naruto waded forwards the two or so steps it took to reach the raven, eyes burning heatedly into Sasuke's, fingertips brushing up his stomach and around his back, pulling him close enough for their noses to bump.

"Do me again," he said, voice hoarse, breaths mingling and lips tingling. "And this time you're gonna make me scream."

An array of emotions flickered over Sasuke's usually impassive face, eventually settling for a seductive sparkle.

"We should probably get back to our room if you're going to be that loud."

xxx

Morning afters weren't called awkward for nothing, and Sasuke had had his fair share of them. Waking up to a dobe shaking him angrily awake while shouting curse words though, that was a new one.

"Sasuke you fucking asshole bastard wake up dammit!"

"Uurgh, what the hell, where's the fire?" he groaned, rubbing sleep out of his eyes as Naruto kept shaking him.

"They're kicking us out for being too loud and 'indecent'! I mean what the fuck is wrong with these people! We paid for a second night dammit and they won't even give the money back!"

Sasuke groaned again, wishing for the millionth time they hadn't forgotten to include the mute button when constructing the building plan for a certain moron.

"Just shut up idiot, it's probably your own fault for talking back to them anyway," he said and removed the hands shaking him from his body.

His naked body.

Oh god.

Naruto seemed to notice his stunned silence, because he chuckled nervously and rubbed his neck.

"So uuh, let's just, go… home?"

Sasuke slowly raised his head to send an icy glare towards the blond.

"Kicked out because  _we_  did indecent stuff? Because  _we_  were too loud?"

"Oh don't act like it was all my fault teme, you were the one telling me to scream louder!"

"Like hell I did! And whose fault is it that we ended up getting drunk and, and,  _doing it_!?"

After that nice beginning of their first morning after together, their argument continued the whole way home, having first embarrassed themselves in the lobby to the point where they would probably never be able to even think of visiting an onsen ever again, and not even inside Sasuke's apartment was there a longer break than the seconds it took for Sasuke to walk into the bedroom and dump his bag on the floor while Naruto struggled to get off his shoes.

"Super teme! It's not like you can pretend you didn't like it!"

Sasuke froze, his back turned to Naruto, memories of last night crashing over him like guilty waves.

"Did not," he said, not even convincing himself, glancing at the blond out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh yeah?" Naruto said, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorway, looking much too self-assured for Sasuke's liking. "But if you didn't like it, and you're mad at me, why did you bring me to _your_  apartment instead of dropping me off at mine?"

Sasuke swallowed, not sure why he did that. Thinking about it, what the hell kind of stupid brain failure made him do that? Sighing he turned around and sat down on his bed, nervously fiddling with the hem of his sweater.

It's not as if last night had been bad.

It's not as if he'd never want to do it again.

Giving up, a sour look on his face, he straightened up and locked eyes with Naruto.

"And if I answered that I brought you here because I want to fuck you again?"

Naruto stared at him for a moment, then a cocky grin spread over his face as he pushed off the wall and sauntered over to the raven.

"Then I'd say," he started, a lilting tone to his voice, leaning down and tracing Sasuke's cheeks with his fingers, "that my body is ready."


	2. Chapter 2

"Sasuke, let's hold hands!"

"No."

"Sasuke, let's stay in bed and cuddle all morning!"

"No."

"Sasuke, be my date at Kiba's birthday party next week!"

"Hell no."

"Sasuke, let's have sex in the shower!"

"…why aren't we there already?"

Naruto wanted to groan in frustration as he followed the bastard to the bathroom in his apartment. He wanted to think  _his_  bastard, but since Sasuke was such an ass that seemed a million years off from now. At least the past month had been filled with lots and lots of crazy steamy hot gay sex and as far as he knew Sasuke hadn't done it with anyone else. Though he refused all suggestions that hinted at couple-y things he agreed to the ones about sex. Eagerly he might add.

He really did try to keep living by his parole 'fuck them and be done with it'.

Except he was fucking  _Naruto_ now, his best friend, shouldn't that count for something more? And the  _way_  they had sex… Seriously, if Naruto could have a say in the matter they'd be planning the wedding already.

"Stop spacing out moron and get naked, I don't have all night."

Naruto glared at the cold voice layered with hints of amusement, losing his track of thought as always when his eyes hit naked skin belonging to a certain raven-haired prick. Sasuke was already stepping into the shower, turning on the water and checking the temperature, raising an eyebrow when he caught him staring.

"Drooling isn't very attractive you know," he commented, making Naruto's mouth snap shut.

"You say that like you don't want this drool all over your dick!"

Sasuke scoffed at the blunt retort, stepping into the middle of the spray and running his hands through his hair, giving his best friend a teasing look. Naruto sort of regretted giving Sasuke detailed descriptions of exactly what made him look the sexiest in his opinion.

On the other hand, he could survive a bit of teasing if it gave him sights like these.

Hurriedly getting rid of his now much too warm and restricting clothes he joined Sasuke, stepping in close and connecting their bodies, lips brushing and creating sparks that went straight to his groin. Sasuke's fingertips brushed up his sides, smoothly through the water now running down his body.

"You're so fucking hot when your hair's wet," he mumbled through the lazy kiss, nipping Sasuke's lower lip when he responded with a smirk.

Sasuke's hands flattened out to caress up and down his back, applying a light pressure to bring him just a little bit closer, as if impatient to feel his hardening member against himself. Naruto couldn't blame him. Over the past month he'd come to develop a very intimate relationship with Sasuke's dick.

Oh, the ways that dick could make him feel good.

At the thought, his brain convinced him that it had been way too long since they last had a nice little chat (approximately ten hours) and he let his knees fold underneath him, sliding his hands sensually down Sasuke's chest as he positioned himself at eye-level with the half-hard appendage. He'd get it nice and hard soon enough.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked seductively, his hands gripping pale hips as he met the aroused dark eyes watching him.

"Decisions decisions," Sasuke murmured and steadied himself with a hand against one wall in the cramped area, combing his fingers lightly through blond bangs. "How about you use that perverted little mouth for what it does best and lick me 'til I come all over your face?"

Eyes clouding over with arousal at hearing the sentence that shouldn't turn him on so much, Naruto licked his lips first, then slowly brushed them up and down the length in front of him a few times. Sasuke was only partly underneath the shower spray, and Naruto followed a few stray drops dribbling down his chest towards him hungrily with his gaze.

"You look like you haven't eaten for days," Sasuke mumbled, fingers trailing down the tan face and stopping at light pink lips, his eyelashes fluttering as Naruto parted them to briefly suck on the middle one.

"I'm high maintenance," Naruto answered, flashing his friend a smile after he'd let go of the finger with an additional lick.

"Tell me about it," Sasuke muttered, flicking Naruto's forehead when he pouted. "Now do your thing."

Naruto huffed but complied, he did want it pretty badly after all. Moving one hand downwards to ghost over Sasuke's balls he latched his mouth onto the side of the now fully hard cock, pressing open-mouthed kisses on his way towards the head. The hand now back in his hair tightened its grip, which made him cheer a little inwardly. Who knew his secret talent was blowjobs? The fact that it was a great way to make Sasuke loosen up and then fuck him harder than usual was a nice side effect.

He stuck his tongue out and started lapping the tip, circling it lewdly. His hand was now holding it up, gripping the base lightly and giving a squeeze now and then. Sasuke was watching him, the look of appreciation turning him on so much he had to close his eyes in order to keep some traces of rational thought in his brain. It still surprised him how Sasuke could affect him so much, how suddenly his heartbeat sped up every time he saw him, how his mind could hardly go five minutes without wandering off to perverted areas filled with nothing but the bastard.

He was just turning gayer by the minute.

"Mmm, put it in your mouth," Sasuke groaned, tugging impatiently at the hair on the back of his neck.

"Didn't you say to just lick it? Make up your mind, bastard."

"Well I changed it."

"Well then, sucks to be you," Naruto said with a shrug and made a long sloppy lick along the heated skin with a defiant look in his eyes, unable to stop the grin tugging at his lips at Sasuke's annoyance.

If the Uchiha thought he could push him around then he was in for a harsh meeting with reality.

Sasuke did look as if he was going to try though, so to placate him a little he flattened his tongue and rubbed the tip of the cock on it, tasting a few drops of precum.

"God you're a tease."

"What, close already?" Naruto scraped his teeth over it instead of his tongue.

" _Fuck,_ " Sasuke groaned, making a jerking motion with his knees as if they'd suddenly gone weak.

Sasuke's fingers curled against the tiled wall, sliding down a few centimeters mimicking the motion Naruto's mouth did as it descended, the tan hand pumping slowly up and down. He rubbed the enlarged cock against his face, a sultry look in his eyes that he knew Sasuke loved. Now and then his tongue darted out to lap up the semen leaking out, the bitter taste causing his own erection to throb painfully.

"Cockslut," Sasuke hissed, definitely losing his composure now, bent forwards with hips almost trembling from the effort of trying not to give in and grind himself uncontrollably onto Naruto's face.

He twisted his fingers in blond hair, gritting his teeth against the rushes of arousal through his body. The whole situation was insane. Insanely hot. He wasn't supposed to enjoy this, wasn't supposed to be pushed so violently towards the edge by seeing his best friend so perversely playing with his lower parts.

He was way past the point of being able to control himself though.

Naruto's body writhing underneath him, his voice making such delicious sounds at his touch, the tightness sucking him in and threatening to never let him leave again. He was getting used to it. Worse than that: he was starting to crave it. He hated the feeling. He hated the insecurity it brought with it.

And most of all he hated how difficult it was to say no to the dobe.

"Mm but it tastes  _so good,_ " Naruto moaned, rubbing the tip of his tongue along the vein underneath Sasuke's straining member.

_That_. If only Naruto would stop doing  _that_. If he'd stop being so  _shameless_ , if he'd stop looking so  _pleasured_ , as if Sasuke was a drug he was addicted to. If he'd stop touching him all the time, giving him those suggestive looks, no care in the world if they were in public or alone, just unconsciously seducing Sasuke every second they spent together. Making him  _want_  him. Acting like a hormonal teenager that was horny 24/7. Horny for  _Sasuke_  of all people.

And making Sasuke act the same.

He'd lost count of how many public areas they'd gotten each other off in, how many times they'd been almost caught by friends or strangers. Sneaking in make-out sessions whenever they could, usually at some friend's place or going partying, the secrecy just adding to the pleasure.

It was messing with his head.

Suddenly he was jerked back to reality by Naruto's mouth gently closing around his sack, massaging it with his tongue and rubbing a thumb over the slit at the top of his dick. Had Naruto been a girl this could have been taken straight out of high-quality porn. Hmm, maybe out of gay porn then?

Shaking his head to get rid of the strange thoughts he slowly rocked his hips back and forth, no longer able to hide the fact that he was close. He was probably panting loud enough as it was.

"I love it when you look like that," Naruto purred, going back to licking his shaft again.

"Like what?" he asked, voice on the verge of sounding breathless.

"Like you're going crazy, it's so sexy I could die. Hurry up and  _come_."

Sasuke choked on a moan. The idiot always exaggerated when he talked dirty, and had it been some random girl during a one-night-stand he'd have thought it sounded ridiculous.

Now it just made him want to bend the blond over and make him scream.

"Shhhitttt," he hissed when Naruto started nibbling on his cock, adding soothing licks after every little nip.

Naruto moaned, caressing his throbbing need with one hand but paused his ministrations otherwise, letting the head rest against slightly parted lips, a lost look of pleasure adorning his face.

" _Sasuke._ "

The way Naruto said his name so full of need had something snap in Sasuke's brain. With a gasp he released, his body shuddering and his eyes wide as he watched Naruto open his mouth wider to catch what he could. Once he was spent, that slutty little tongue came out to lick him clean, luring another groan out of him before he had time to stop it. Naruto had his eyes closed, some of Sasuke's cum on an eyelid, and when he deemed the now limp appendage clean enough he leaned back under the water, rinsing it all off.

Sasuke sank down on his knees, the hand still gripping hair tilting Naruto's head forwards a little so they could kiss, sloppily and deep with lots of tongue, water joining into the mix.

"You're such a perv," Sasuke mumbled through the open-mouthed kiss, causing Naruto to chuckle a bit.

"You mean you admit I beat you at something?" he teased.

"Hn. You say it like it's something to be proud of. Now get up."

Naruto got up clumsily, using Sasuke's shoulder for leverage. He thought the other would join him and was therefore surprised when he was shoved face first against the see-through door to the shower, his breaths adding to the fog already there. Hands gripped his thighs and forced him to bend so that his ass was right underneath the hot spray.

When Sasuke started groping his cheeks he made an appreciating sound, getting into a more comfortable position leaning on his forearms. Then Sasuke appeared to lean away for a moment, returning with fingers coated in soap that he started rubbing the puckered hole between his cheeks with.

"You're seriously going to clean me?" he asked, torn between disbelief and pleasure.

"You'll see why soon."

Something in Sasuke's voice made him wonder just what the bastard was up to. He got his answer soon though, after the soap had been rinsed off and something that  _definitely_  wasn't a finger continued the rubbing.

"Oh god," he choked, unable to wrap his mind around the fact that Sasuke's  _tongue_ was what he felt.

Standing there in such an embarrassing position, hands spreading his cheeks wide and Sasuke's mouth sucking  _there_ , he must have died and gone to heaven to relive his most perverted dreams.

" _Sasuke you can't – haah – you can't be – oh fuck – serious…"_

Getting the words out was a struggle through the haze in his mind, the tip of Sasuke's tongue circling the ring of muscle and effectively shutting off his brain.

"Who's the more perverted now?" Sasuke said in a taunting voice, biting into one cheek and causing his legs to tremble pathetically.

Oh god. If this was what he got out of challenging Sasuke, then he didn't dare to imagine the kind of sex they could have in the future. His head would explode.

"Nngh-aaah!" he moaned loudly, forehead pressed to the glass surface, unable to believe his luck that Sasuke seemed determined to make him come like this.

"Stop squirming," Sasuke ordered, sounding a little annoyed.

As if Naruto could control his body at the moment.

Or hear him for that matter.

All he felt was sweet release waiting for him just around the corner, his nerve ends sizzling as Sasuke kept licking and sucking. Reaching it he felt as if someone had yanked him up and thrown him over a mountain cliff, his stomach erupting in fireworks, and he didn't want to know how many neighbors he bothered with what must have been an exaggeratedly loud shout that faded into moans.

And Sasuke was going to fuck him after this? He was going to die. Oh how he wanted to die.

Sasuke stood up behind Naruto, his own breathing almost as ragged as the blond's. Pressing himself hard against the tan back he kissed the rapidly beating pulse in Naruto's neck, hands encircling his waist and squeezing him close for a moment.

"You're right about one thing," he mumbled into the moist skin, "I'm definitely going crazy."

Reaching an arm out to grab the lube –of course they had lube in the shower- he cursed when a bottle of shampoo fell down with a clattering sound. He didn't care though as he hurriedly opened the bottle and poured some of it into his palm, feeling rather accomplished as he did this with just one hand. Smearing the liquid over his again straining length he groaned and buried his face in Naruto's neck.

Wasting no time in pushing deep into that tight passage he sighed in relief, making soothing circles over Naruto's stomach as he adjusted to the intrusion. Naruto's breathing was labored against his hand now sliding up to pinch a nipple, the tan skin covered in goose bumps from the combination of steamy water and cool glass surface.

And maybe from his touching, Sasuke hoped in the back of his mind. He turned his best friend slightly to the side, hooking an arm under a tan leg and lifting it up, taking leverage against the surface in front of them. Naruto put one arm around his neck, the other making patterns in the fog as it trailed down the door. Naruto's eyes were closed, his face relaxed and a quiet moan slipping past his lips when Sasuke kissed his jawline.

As always during sex with the dobe he felt that strange sensation in his stomach, something akin to nervousness, making him want to stay like that forever, connected. He shrugged it off as arousal as he started to gently move his hips, Naruto's head falling back against the glass as his muscles clenched around Sasuke.

They weren't going to last long like this.

"F-faster," Naruto urged him on, drawing him closer by tightening the grip around his neck, almost squishing Sasuke against himself.

Pulling back a little Sasuke pressed their mouths together briefly before speeding up, going as hard as he could in that position, reveling in the drawn-out moans and gasps that Naruto made.

And he wasn't even hitting his prostate fully yet.

Changing the angle of his thrusts slightly he found the spot, wincing when Naruto's nails dug into his shoulder. He kept hitting it, ignoring the throbbing in his shoulder matching the one in his dick. Water cascaded down his back but he barely felt it, his sweat mingling with it, bangs sticking to his face as he snapped his hips back and forth in a steady pounding rhythm. The friction when Naruto clenched as he slid into him made his breath come in short gasps, and wanting to reach a little deeper he raised the leg he held upwards, Naruto immediately answering with even louder moans. Maybe they could be called screams by now.

"Sa- _haah_ , fuck me-mmmmnnnn more," the blond panted through his open mouth, his face slack due to an overload of pleasure.

Sasuke thrust in a frenzy now, feeling his sense of rhythm slipping as he closed in on his second orgasm.

"Come on, Naruto," he urged him on, not wanting to be the first to come, "Let me see that face you make when you come."

He felt Naruto shiver against him, the husky tone to his voice having had the desired effect. He sucked on a tan earlobe, breathing heavily into the ear, seeing the telltale signs of approaching oblivion in the blond's body language. Snapping his hips forwards roughly a few more times was enough to make Naruto scream a broken version of his name as he shot his load, Sasuke following shortly after, curling his body around Naruto's as his muscles tensed with his release.

After taking their time to cool down they had a real shower, Naruto stealing after-glow kisses as he called them, Sasuke trying not to be convinced that they needed them. Later they settled down in the living room, Naruto slouching on the couch watching TV while Sasuke read a textbook he'd brought with him in the armchair he always used.

Part of his preference for the arm chair might have been due to the lessened amount of clingy moron all over him.

Naruto of course pouted a little, looking like a sulking kid, the image only enhanced since he was watching Disney Channel for some obscure reason. Probably to piss Sasuke off.

"Hey, bastard," Naruto said after a surprisingly long silence between them.

"What?" Sasuke mumbled, too into his book to really pay attention to the unusually serious tone in the other's voice.

"Sai asked me out yesterday."

Sasuke froze, then sent a quick look at the blond before returning to his book.

"So?"

"What do you mean 'so?'! Doesn't it bother you just a little?" was Naruto's angry response as he sat up to glare at Sasuke.

"Why? You obviously said no."

"How would  _you_ know?"

"You hate cheating."

Naruto growled, meaning Sasuke had won that part of the argument. Not a very difficult accomplishment.

"You're such a horrible bastard! Why don't you want to date me?!"

"Why should I? It's fine as it is."

"Like hell it is! You can't just use your best friend's body like a sex toy!"

Sasuke raised his eyes, giving the fuming blond a look.

"Since when are you a sex toy? Don't make up weird things on your own."

"Teme! That's it! Fuck you I'm out of here!"

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow. It was already pretty late, not to mention they were currently in Naruto's apartment.

"Your flat."

Sasuke raised another eyebrow.

"Really."

"And don't even think about following me!" Naruto stuck his head back into the living room from around the corner, apparently in the middle of getting his shoes on. "I don't wanna see your ugly face until you make up your mind!"

"About what?" Sasuke asked irritably.

The idiot wasn't making any sense as usual. Naruto didn't answer though, the only sound coming from the hallway was the rustling of clothing and the door handle turning, then the angry stomping when he left and slammed the door shut behind him.

Sasuke sat in his chair, staring in the direction of the front door, wondering what just happened. Then he groaned and rubbed his temples. Great. Just great. An upset irrational moron was exactly what he needed right now.

High maintenance was the word of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

"Your boyfriend was quite upset this morning."

"He's not my boyfriend."

Itachi raised a surprised eyebrow at his little brother's muttered denial. That coupled with his sulking expression and it was painfully obvious he wasn't as unaffected by the lover's quarrel as Naruto had insisted.

"Wait, why would you know he's upset?" Sasuke asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at the older Uchiha who merely shrugged.

"Well, when I visited your apartment this morning to have breakfast with you he had a little rant."

"I'm surprised your ears are still functioning."

Itachi made himself comfortable in Sasuke's office chair, spinning around a few times as if to test it. Apparently deeming it worthy of holding his glorious behind he spun to face the still glaring Sasuke.

"You need to talk to him you know."

"I'm not stupid. Now get out of my chair."

Sasuke had been looking for something in his bookshelf, now putting back a folder. During weekends he helped out at the family business, having his own little office space because Itachi thought it was nice. If anything it was the only time he got to spend with his family, seeing as they were all complete workaholics.

"You probably need to stock up on ramen as well."

Sasuke gave his brother a look.

"Like I said: I'm not stupid. Now get lost."

"Is that something to say to your boss when he's giving you the day off?"

Sasuke's fingers curled inwards as he tried to curb his annoyance. Somehow his brother never failed to push his buttons.

"I don't need a day off," he gritted out through clenched teeth, trying in vain to burn Itachi to ashes by glaring alone.

Sometimes (all the time) he really hated being the younger brother.

"Well, you're getting it whether you want it or not." Itachi stood up from the chair, a little reluctantly since it was very comfortable. "Sort things out with him. It's annoying for me too when your boyfriend is angry."

"Stop calling him that."

"Why? That's what he is, isn't he?"

So Itachi  _had_  caught them after all. Or maybe he was just using his psychic powers again.

"It would be foolish to lose what you want now that you finally have it," Itachi continued, patting his shoulder as he walked past him.

For a while Sasuke just stood rooted to the ground, staring unseeingly in front of him. He wished Itachi would mind his own business. It irked him that not only did Itachi always act as if he knew best, most of the time he really did know.

Scowling he turned off his computer and gathered up his stuff. Itachi wouldn't leave him alone until he did as told so he might as well spare himself the trouble and go try to talk some sense into the idiot.

Ignoring the churning in his stomach he pushed all worried thoughts of screwing up into the back of his mind.

He was Uchiha Sasuke.

Screwing up was not in his vocabulary.

xxx

Guessing (correctly) that Naruto was still hanging around his apartment he walked up the few steps and followed along a row of doors, reaching his own. Naruto had parked in his spot as usual, but since it was at the end of the parking lot Sasuke could just park behind it without being in anyone's way. Fishing his keys out of his pocket he ran a hand through his now wet bangs courtesy of the steady downpour that had started earlier that morning.

At least it was going on summer and not very cold outside.

Turning the key in the lock he opened the door, Naruto's loud voice immediately reaching his ears.

"-off! Dammit Sai I told you, now-  _where the hell are you putting your hand?!_ "

Sasuke didn't need to hear more to guess what was going on. Reaching the living room with a few long strides he saw red at the scene displayed in front of him. Naruto had been pushed onto the couch, Sai crouching over him with one hand holding the his wrists and the other busy undoing the strings on his sweatpants.

Correction – Sasuke's sweatpants, if anybody cares.

"What's going on?" he asked, and the two people on the couch froze as if hit by an icy gust of wind.

Two pairs of eyes turned to look at him, one pair glaring and the other dismayed at the interruption.

"What the hell do you think is going on! He's obviously trying to take advantage of me!"

"You're not exactly stopping me," Sai replied, face as devoid of emotion as ever but a perverted twinkle in his dark eyes that made Naruto blush an angry red and sputter with indignation.

Annoyed, Sasuke simply walked up to them, ignoring Sai and grabbing Naruto's arm, hoisting him up from the couch.

"You and I need to talk," he said.

Silence for a second, then Naruto snatched his arm back with a furious look in his eyes.

"Bastard! I'm in the middle of losing my innocence here, and all you do is say 'We need to talk'?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"It's your own fault for letting him in."

They glared hard at each other, Sai completely forgotten.

"You could at least punch him or something," Naruto muttered angrily, causing Sasuke to raise an eyebrow.

"Why would I punch him? You opened the door for him knowing exactly what he'd do to you."

"Well I'm single aren't I! I can open the door to whoever I want."

"So can we have sex then?" Sai chimed in.

"Hell no!" was shouted in unison, Sai's expression darkening in disappointment.

"You're a moron, that's what you are," Sasuke bit out, walking closer to the blond that tried to turn away from him, taking a hold of his chin and forcing his head back.

"Like you care. You don't even care if someone else wants me!"

Blue eyes shot daggers, but Sasuke could easily see through the façade his best friend put up. He sighed. Just as he was about to answer, Sai interrupted, and something in Sasuke snapped.

"We could always have a threesome," was the happy suggestion coming from the other pale occupant in the room, and Sasuke unceremoniously dropped Naruto's chin and turned to him.

"That's quite enough from you," he said in a calm yet threatening voice, advancing on Sai and forcing him to back out of the apartment. "Naruto doesn't want a creep like you, and since he's too much of a naïve little dobe –here Naruto made protesting noises– I guess I'll just have to kick you out in his stead."

They kept walking, Sai backwards with a blank expression on his face, clearly not sane enough to know fear when there's a menacing Uchiha less than a meter away with his eyes set on you. Exiting through the still open door they stopped as they reached the waist-high fence, Sai's back pressing into it as Sasuke kept closing in on him.

"If he's single, then I don't really see what sort of authority you have," Sai said conversationally, hardly even blinking as Sasuke stepped up in front of him.

Before answering, Sasuke grabbed a hold of the offending man's shirt, pushing him backwards so that he bent over the fence, dangerously close to falling, hands gripping the railing.

"Oh my god, Sasuke you're going to kill him!" Naruto exclaimed, having followed them outside.

Sasuke glanced briefly at him in irritation, then back again, hardly believing his eyes. Naruto had some kind of shiny look in his eyes, as if they'd grown into hearts at seeing Sasuke 'save' him from Sai.

"Dobe what the fuck is wrong with you? We're on the ground floor, if he dies from this fall he's an idiot and deserves it."

True enough there was barely a meter and a half now between Sai's head and the ground, and Naruto deflated a little.

"Well you're no fun," he pouted, then walked over to them and poked Sai's cheek. "I thought you said we were just going to be friends," he said, and Sasuke felt like groaning.

"Well, friends are known to have sex on occasion," Sai replied with a meaningful look between him and Sasuke.

For some reason this had Naruto's face flush red again, as well as that angry look settling back over his features. Almost bristling he shoved his finger deeper into Sai's cheek, his shoulders tensing up.

"Sasuke's not my friend! I love him! So there!"

The childish ending to the statement had Sasuke roll his eyes, but then he froze. As his brain processed the information slower than usual, Naruto seemed to also have realized just what he'd inadvertantly blurted out, and he threw a horrified look at Sasuke before spinning around on his heels and running off.

With a curse, Sasuke let go of Sai, not caring that the guy actually did fall off the sort-of balcony to land in an awkward heap on the ground. Naruto had run straight for his car, realizing too late that even if Sasuke's car hadn't been blocking it he didn't have his keys anyways. Sasuke could see him race past the vehicles, disappearing down the street behind them.

The rain was falling heavier now; they'd be soaked in no time. But Naruto kept running, Sasuke easily keeping up but not gaining on him, grinding his teeth in frustration.

Trust the idiot to always complicate things so goddamn much.

Smirking when Naruto almost ran into a street light he forced his legs to go faster, finally managing to lessen the distance between them. He was already a little winded, having run for almost five minutes now. Sasuke might be faster on a shorter distance, but Naruto had better stamina. He needed to end the chase soon. When Naruto swerved into a schoolyard skidding a little on the slippery concrete ground, he shouted the blond's name, successfully startling him enough to gain another few meters.

Naruto ran between the buildings, apparently trying to shake his pursuer off, but the only thing he managed was to get lost himself and run straight into a dead end. When Naruto stopped, Sasuke slowed down, panting and wiping water from his face, mentally rolling his eyes at the panicked turning around Naruto was doing.

"Just give up," he told his friend, casually walking closer with his hands in his pockets, knowing the casual stance would piss the blond off.

"Asshole! As if! And wipe that stupid smirk off your face!"

Sasuke sighed at the non-compliant look he got, effectively backing Naruto into a corner, making the blond growl in annoyance. He pinned the other down with a stare, water dripping from their hair and noses, clothes soaked through by now.

"Don't be stupid," he mumbled when he got close enough, invading Naruto's personal space, their connected bodies warm in contrast to the cold rain.

Naruto's hands came up to his chest in an attempt to push him away, but the force behind them was weak as Sasuke's palms gently trailed up his sides, cold like the water yet burning his skin through the t-shirt plastered to him. Sasuke's mouth moved forwards, those dark orbs still holding blue ones in an unwavering gaze, their breaths hot against each other's faces.

Naruto shivered despite trying to appear unaffected, and Sasuke smirked before connecting their lips. It was a brief kiss, probably meant to calm him down, Sasuke's hands rubbing up and down his sides soothingly. Even so, Naruto felt his body warming up and he let out a shaky breath as they disconnected, foreheads bumping instead.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, his voice serious, making Naruto's stomach do nervous flip-flops.

He really missed the time when he didn't get this affected by a mere tone of voice. He swallowed, avoiding Sasuke's eyes that tried to meet his again.

"Did it ever occur to you to ask me  _why_  I didn't want to date you?" Sasuke then continued, and Naruto twitched guiltily.

"What, you could have just told me," he mumbled as a reply, squirming a little.

Sasuke sighed, then leaned back a little to get a good view of his face, fingers combing through wet blond hair and pushing it away from his eyes, forcing him to look up.

"Not everyone can accept things as easily as you do," Sasuke noted drily, continuing when Naruto looked confused. "I'm guessing you didn't have any problems accepting your attraction to me, but I'm not over the whole 'shit-I-might-be-bi' thing yet. And you forget that I don't like the thought of relationships, period."

"What's wrong with being in a relationship?" Naruto pouted, effectively ticking Sasuke off.

"Oh I don't know maybe the fact that you're in a new one practically every month and it ends badly and you always end up crying all over me and if we just start dating for no good reason and it ends the same who the hell are you going to cry on then?!"

Naruto glared back at the annoyed Uchiha, resembling an angry hedgehog.

"I think me being in love with you is a pretty good reason!" he yelled.

"Please, you say that about everyone," Sasuke spat out.

"Like hell I do! Don't think you're the same as those random girls, you're Sasuke dammit! You're really special to me and I don't know how but suddenly my body reacts all crazy whenever I see you and I just wanna hug you and be with you and every time you say you don't want to date me it fucking hurts!"

Naruto almost panted after his little rant, his heart hammering in his chest and he was so  _angry_. How could Sasuke even  _think_  that he was anything like his exes? He was  _Sasuke_  and no further explanations were needed. He fought against the lump in his throat as he stared hard at his best friend, thankful that the rain streaming down his face hid the way he was most likely tearing up.

Sasuke was the  _only_  person he cried in front of, but he refused to cry  _because_ of him.

"Well," Sasuke said after a few silent moments of calming down, "How am I supposed to know that you're not just running head first into this because in your mind it's very convenient and it sounds like a good idea in theory?"

Naruto crossed his arms as well he could, giving Sasuke another glare before looking to the side.

"Because it  _is_  a good idea," he muttered, biting the inside of his cheek when he was met with silence for another few moments.

"It's only been a month. I admit that the sex is good but…" Sasuke hesitated, and Naruto felt scared.

Sasuke  _never_  hesitated to speak his mind.

"It's just that, when you keep nagging me about dating it doesn't  _feel_  like you're serious about it."

Uncertain, Naruto raised his eyes, but Sasuke wasn't looking at him. He was staring at the ground, a frown between his brows and water droplets dripping from his hair and the tip of his nose in a steady stream. His hand was still in Naruto's hair though, and so he raised his own to intertwine their fingers tightly.

"I know you're still thinking about what's going on," he whispered, "I didn't mean to push you, I know you need time for stuff. Hell, it took me years to just make you admit we're friends, I don't know what I was thinking trying to make you go out with me after just a few weeks." He gave a short nervous chuckle. "I just… I was worried you'd do your thinking and realize that it was all a bad idea and you don't think of me like that at all, and then I'd lose you. And I thought that if we were dating then you can't dismiss me so easily."

At this Sasuke looked up, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Well, we're definitely past the point of going back to the way things were before," he said quietly, answering Naruto's weak smile with a faint quirk of his lips. "But don't think I could ever dismiss you easily."

Naruto's smile widened slightly, and to hide his embarrassment at the sort of admittance that Sasuke cared about him he rubbed some water from his face. Not that it helped in this kind of rain.

"But you know, at least half the time my break-ups are because of you," Naruto complained half-heartedly, tugging at Sasuke's soaked shirt.

"I was doing you a favor then," Sasuke smirked, rolling his eyes when Naruto stuck his tongue out childishly.

Then Sasuke let his hand still intertwined with tan fingers trail down Naruto's head to cup his neck. With his other arm he embraced the blond's back, leaning closer again and hesitating for a small second, adjusting to not kissing in the heat of the moment. Painfully slowly he closed the distance, at first simply brushing his lips over Naruto's , then pressing them together with more determination.

He caressed Naruto's jawline with his thumb, getting a squeeze in return that made him push harder against the warmth radiating from Naruto's body. He shivered, but not from the cold; it was Naruto dragging his nails over his hipbone through his dripping shirt, continuing upwards to leave a fiery trail along his side as their mouths gently moved together.

Separating again he kept his eyes closed for a few seconds, opening them at the whisper of his name falling from the other's lips, and as he placed a few additional, lingering kisses on them he tried to make sense of his thoughts.

"It's not that I wouldn't  _consider_  it, I just…" He looked into those blue orbs, their color seemingly darker in the rain. "But I'm not going to simply walk away from this or hurt you," he continued.

They stared into each other's eyes, Naruto's fingers continuing upwards, following the curve of his shoulder blade on their way to his neck, coming to a rest buried in dark tresses. Naruto swallowed, and it felt as if the air was trembling between them, the seriousness of the situation making itself known.

This wasn't just about some fooling around with your best friend anymore. It was the active decision to take a step further, to admit that they meant something other than just friends to each other, to decide to pursue these feelings that had sprung up. And they weren't the kind of friends that held deep conversations on a regular basis, it was all insults and impulse and quick forgiveness for them.

None of these would work right now, and it made them both feel strangely vulnerable in the other's company. As if this new situation made their whole friendship into something fragile, something that could be broken at the wrong words, at the wrong feelings.

Suddenly, their relationship wasn't just messed up, it was  _complicated._

Thankfully, Naruto was never one for awkward moments.

"Well whatever, bastard, but you better not cheat on me or I'll rip your heart out insane-bride-style!" he exclaimed, his face splitting up in a grin that had Sasuke roll his eyes.

"As if I've even had time to think about other people, don't be such a drama queen."

Naruto rubbed some water off his nose, changing his expression to a fake serious one.

"Well I'm gay now Sasuke, I need to start practicing."

They looked at each other for a moment, and then they both broke out in helpless laughter, leaning their foreheads together and not stopping until they were almost wheezing.

"Idiot," Sasuke managed to say as he tried to catch his breath.

His answer was a peck on the lips, and he followed it up with one of his own, biting gently on Naruto's lower lip.

"Don't get so worked up bastard, we'll just see what happens."

"Says the one who cried all over me," Sasuke replied with a snort.

"Did not!" Naruto objected childishly, but that was all he had time to say before his mouth became otherwise occupied again.

When they managed to stop kissing, Sasuke stepped back, pushing hair out of his face and suddenly feeling the chill through his wet clothes now that he wasn't pressed against Naruto anymore.

"Maybe we should head back," he suggested, Naruto nodding and separating from the wall.

"Oh, and I think I know what's going to happen once we get back," the blond murmured as he latched onto Sasuke's side, intertwining their hands as they started walking.

"U-huh, and what's going to happen?" Sasuke asked, an amused tone to his voice.

"Well, since we're both so wet and cold, I think we need a bath."

"That's not a bad idea," Sasuke agreed.

"Mm," Naruto murmured, briefly pressing his lips to Sasuke's shoulder, giving it a playful nip before straightening up again. "And you know what people supposedly do in baths."

"People, or us specifically?"

Naruto snorted at Sasuke's raised eyebrows.

"Does it matter? As long as the answer his hot bathtub sex I don't really care who else does it."

Shaking his head in amusement Sasuke clenched his fingers briefly, giving Naruto a silent answer. For once he completely agreed with his best friend.

xxx

After kicking a complaining Sai out of the apartment they stepped into the bathroom, filling the tub up with hot water and helping each other undress.

There may or may not have been some groping in the process.

They sank down in opposite sides of the bath, having to bend their legs at the knees to fit somewhat comfortably in the small space. Naruto sighed, leaning his head back and letting his body slowly relax from the warmth. For a few minutes they simply sat there quietly, not thinking about anything in particular. Then Naruto opened his eyes and poked Sasuke's thigh with a toe.

"Mm, what?"

"You better not be falling asleep!" Naruto pouted, but when dark eyes fluttered open he grinned. "Come on, give me some sexy time!"

Sasuke blew some air out of his nose and sank deeper into the water, closing his eyes again.

"Or,  _you_  could give  _me_  some sexy time for once."

Naruto's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. He got up from his position with some difficulty and crawled over Sasuke to sit on his lap.

"Sasuke, are you saying you want me to… top?"

"What?"

"What?"

"Like hell I'm saying that, I'm just saying you could seduce me for once."

Naruto pouted, giving Sasuke a put out look as the raven straightened up a bit.

"But I always seduce you, bastard."

"No you don't."

"Liar. I  _always_  seduce you." Naruto purred the last sentence, his fingers caressing up and down Sasuke's chest.

"Well, maybe I like it," Sasuke replied, shifting a little and smirking when Naruto released a soft gasp as he slid further up Sasuke's thighs.

"I'll top one of these days, just you wait," Naruto pouted.

Sasuke ignored the comment, instead sliding his hands up Naruto's thighs to squeeze his ass.

"Get up," he ordered, nudging Naruto upwards with his hands so that he stood on his knees, ass just breaching the water and nipples in perfect height for Sasuke's mouth.

When Sasuke's lips closed around a nub and started licking it Naruto shivered, letting out a quiet moan and moving his hands to take leverage against the edge of the tub on each side of Sasuke's head. Hands still squeezed his ass and he pushed up against them, wishing they were doing more than just groping.

"What do you want, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, his voice a teasing mumble tickling his chest.

"Mm, your fingers," Naruto moaned, his head bent down as arousal started nestling into his body.

"Where?"

"Where do you think bastard!" Naruto complained, and with a light snort Sasuke relocated to the other nipple, gently biting it and rolling it between his teeth as he inserted a finger into Naruto's hole. "Aaahnnn yes," Naruto groaned.

Sasuke moved the finger slowly in and out, rubbing and squeezing the blond's cheek and thigh with his other hand. He nipped at the now perky nub with a little more force, earning a gasp and Naruto's hand grabbing a hold of his hair. Moving his finger in a circle, stretching the puckered hole teasingly, he started licking and kissing the tan chest, Naruto's hand eagerly pushing his face closer.

"So fucking hot," Naruto murmured, his breathing already shaky and shallow.

"The water or me?" Sasuke asked, dragging his teeth along Naruto's ribs and causing a hiss to escape his lips.

"Nnn  _you_  of course. God you turn me on so bad."

Naruto was squirming now, trying to take the finger in deeper as Sasuke pulled him down a bit so he could reach his neck. Pushing another finger inside but still not touching that certain spot, Sasuke sucked hard on Naruto's pulse, forcing all sorts of sexy noises to spill from his best friend's lips. His own member was already hard and ready, but he wasn't going to touch it until he had Naruto begging for him.

Licking the bruise forming on the tan neck soothingly he let a finger from his other hand join the two already scissoring Naruto, spreading him more roughly now.

"Oh fuck, yes, deeper Sasuke  _please,_ " Naruto panted into his ear, and he felt hot fire pool in his lower belly at the words.

"Kiss me," he ordered Naruto breathlessly, and when the blond hurriedly smashed their mouths together he searched Naruto's inner walls, finding his prostate and starting to rub it.

"Oh god," Naruto gasped, but Sasuke captured his mouth again, giving him a bruising kiss before removing his fingers and allowing them both to catch up a little on their breathing.

With an almost trembling hand Naruto reached above Sasuke to get the lube from a shelf, quickly clicking it open and pouring a rich amount into his waiting hand. Leaning forwards again he initiated a slow kiss, just lips on lips as he coated Sasuke's dick with the clear substance, brushing a thumb over the tip and making Sasuke release a needy groan.

"I want you," he breathed against Sasuke's open mouth, his eyes clouded with arousal effectively causing Sasuke's heart to skip a beat in sync with the twitch of his erection.

Sasuke sat up, sucking Naruto's bottom lip between his teeth briefly before securing an arm around the other's waist, pushing him backwards towards the other end of the small tub so that Naruto leaned against the edge of it, legs on either side of Sasuke. He stood on his knees, adjusting his position a bit before putting the tan legs over his shoulders, Naruto gripping the sides of the tub while crossing his ankles, watching him in anticipation.

He raised Naruto's hips slightly upwards, using his free hand to align his cock with Naruto's entrance, and leaning forwards he brushed his nose and mouth over Naruto's neck.

"Don't worry, baby, I'll give it to you good," he mumbled into the skin, Naruto giving a quiet chuckle at the words as he smiled into his neck.

Maybe he was starting to feel a bit high on this relationship thing.

Biting his lip in concentration he started pushing forwards, breaching Naruto's tight entrance and taking his sweet time to sink in fully. Naruto clenched and relaxed around him, adjusting to the intrusion, his brows furrowed and his breaths coming in short gasps. The feeling was a hundred times more intense now than usually; maybe because their feelings had been laid bare, maybe because Sasuke was unusually considerate, either way Naruto felt his whole body tingle as if every nerve end had erupted like a tiny volcano.

Sasuke was pressing his face into Naruto's chest, the fingers of one hand digging into a hip as the other hand closed around Naruto's dick and started pumping. At the movement, Naruto's hands tensed up, his fingers dragging over white ceramic and his entire body twitching when Sasuke started making out with one of his nipples again.

"Sasuke  _move_ dammit," he begged, trying to grind his hips against him but failing miserably, all strength seemingly drained from his limbs via his nipple.

Giving one last lingering bite to the now reddening nub, Sasuke raised himself up, taking leverage with one hand beside Naruto's head and tightening his grip around his back. Sliding out halfway he made an experimental thrust, throat almost going dry at the sight of Naruto arching his back and moaning at the hit to his prostate. Swallowing he slid out again, further this time, driving into Naruto hard on his way back. Naruto's legs squeezed around his neck, chest heaving as he gasped at the feeling of being filled up again.

"Too fucking slow," he growled, trying to focus a half-hearted glare in Sasuke's direction.

"Patience," he answered, almost chuckling at the look of utter disgust that suggestion earned him. "I'll have you screaming in no time."

Adjusting his position again, his knee having been bent in a bit of an awkward position, he started thrusting rhythmically, leisurely at first but gradually picking up speed. Naruto seemed unable to spend a second in silence, only forced to do so when Sasuke thrust hard enough to force the breath out of his lungs. The water rippled around them as they moved, splashing over the sides whenever they went particularly hard.

And Naruto wanted very much to go particularly hard all the time.

With Sasuke snapping his hips back and forth so furiously it didn't take them long to reach their limit. Naruto was shouting loudly, his body arching and trembling, Sasuke reaching deep and expertly slamming the head of his cock against his spot to the point where he almost saw stars. Feeling his orgasm build up he clenched around Sasuke, trying to keep him inside, feeling too empty every time the hard length slid outwards. His body was almost bent in half, Sasuke holding him tightly, and he never ever wanted him to let go.

"Nooo," he groaned, feeling Sasuke losing rhythm, but that was all the protesting he managed to do through his moaning and gasping.

Sasuke latched onto his neck, sucking harshly. He shuddered, unable to hold on any longer, and with a garbled version of Sasuke's name he came, clamping down on Sasuke and forcing him over the edge as well.

Rocking slowly they calmed down, pleasure shooting through their veins as their muscles tensed and relaxed, heads spinning and lungs desperate for air. Once they were back in reality again, Sasuke eased out of Naruto, leaning back on his side of the tub again and running a tired hand through his now almost dry hair. Naruto frowned at the loss of body contact and gingerly sat up, turning around and scooting over to the other, leaning his back comfortably against the pale chest and putting Sasuke's arms around himself.

"We're gonna cuddle, deal with it," he said, squirming a little to find the best position, snorting when Sasuke winced as he rubbed up against his spent length.

"I wasn't going to complain," Sasuke muttered, then sighed and buried his nose in blond locks.

They sat silently for a while, enjoying each other's company and the post-sex afterglow. Naruto drew patterns over Sasuke's arms, then explored his hands with gentle touches. Lifting one pale hand up he examined the palm, tracing the lines in it meticulously, finishing up his inspection with a long lick over it.

"What are you doing, moron?" Sasuke asked, his voice more comfortable than concerned though.

Naruto shrugged, picking up the other hand instead for inspection.

"I think you should tell your parents about us tonight. You have that holy family dinner thing right?"

Naruto couldn't see it, but he knew that if he turned around there would be a painful look on Sasuke's face.

"I thought you said we'd take it slow," he objected, following Naruto's finger with his eyes as it traced the veins on his wrist.

"I just mean to tell them we have a thing, you don't have to say we're getting married or something."

"Yeah well, that's what they're going to think," Sasuke muttered.

"You sound like it's the end of the world," Naruto whined. "Would marrying me really be that terrible?"

" _Slow_ , Naruto," Sasuke reminded him, and was rewarded with an elbow to his ribs. "Fine, you want to know what I think honestly?"

Naruto turned around awkwardly, fingers tightening their hold on Sasuke's hand as he nodded.

"Well, I guess I've always thought that, seeing as you dating history is so catastrophic –Naruto smacked him for that– and mine is so empty, if we were still single at thirty we could just get married for simplicity."

Naruto stared at him for a long time, then he slowly looked down with a frown.

"You know, if you'd said that before we started having sex I never would have believed you," he said thoughtfully. "You really mean it?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"It was just a thought."

"But you said you  _always_  thought it. How long have you been thinking this? Don't tell me you've been having a crush on me in secret?"

"Nothing like that," Sasuke said with a sigh, brushing a few stray strands of yellow from Naruto's face. "It's just something my brother said once. I didn't take it seriously first, but then I just got so sick of all your stupid girlfriends that I started thinking it would just be easier. There weren't any such feelings to it."

Naruto pursed his lips, putting his elbow on Sasuke's shoulder to lean on it as he shifted to make his new position more comfy.

"Is this why Itachi likes to refer to you as my boyfriend?"

Sasuke's eyebrows shot up.

"Since when does he do that?"

Naruto made a dismissive sound.

"Since whenever. When you're not around, or when he's looking for you, I don't know. I thought he was just teasing me since we spend so much time together."

"Hn. Well he refers to you the same way when he talks to me. This morning was the first time he actually said it seriously though."

For a few moments they both sank into thoughts of Itachi, but then Naruto shook it all off and tugged on Sasuke's bangs.

"We still have a while before you need to go there, right?" When Sasuke nodded he grinned. "Then how about you act like a good boyfriend and fuck me again?"

Sasuke snorted and shook his head at the ridiculously wiggling eyebrows Naruto accompanied his suggestion with, but he still released one of his hands from Naruto's hold and slid it down to rub the inside of a thigh.

"Why don't you beg me to?" he said with a smirk, closing the distance between them to cover Naruto's pout with his mouth.

Needless to say, Sasuke was late for dinner. And it wouldn't be the last time it happened.


	4. Chapter 4

"Naruto, it's good to see you again, it's been too long."

Naruto hugged Mikoto back, embarrassed by her excitement that would have looked like utter calm to any outsider. Thankfully, or sadly, Naruto was rather fluent in speaking Uchiha and grinned when she released him, scratching his neck with a small chuckle.

"Don't say that, it's just been two weeks," he said, following her inside the house when she took a few steps back.

She shook her head slightly, a smile gracing her pretty face as she took his coat.

"How was your trip?"

"Not bad, but you know Jiraiya, he spent more time watching the ladies than the view."

He made a grimace, and then shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. He should be used to it by now, knowing his godfather only wanted his company to trick his editor into thinking he really was going to do scenery research, and not spend the time chasing girls.

Mikoto laughed quietly behind her hand, wondering silently if that was the reason her youngest son had been so against the whole trip.

"I heard his new book will be out in a month or so," another calm voice commented as Itachi rounded the corner and entered the hallway.

"Itachi, what's up?" Naruto greeted him, tilting his head upwards briefly before grinning teasingly. "Why, eager to read it?"

Itachi's face remained impassive despite the tease, but his eyes shot towards his mother before settling onto Naruto again.

"Che, you look like you forgot to leave your business face at work again," Naruto laughed, walking forwards to bump his fist against the older man's shoulder. "Now, where's the bastard?"

"You know, Naruto, you could act a little less indecent in the presence of my mother," Itachi drawled, but his eyes twinkled with faint humor. "And my sweet little brother is sulking in his room, as he has been doing for the past weeks, denying it as he may."

Naruto snorted, but the vaguely smug look on his face didn't go unnoticed to the others present.

"Well, that's what he gets for being a bastard about things."

Mikoto simply smiled as he left them to climb the stairs two steps at a time, then turned towards her oldest son.

"You should probably interrupt them in five minutes or so, dinner is almost ready and you know how much your father dislikes hearing that sort of thing."

Had Itachi been less of an Uchiha he might have blushed at his mother's uncharacteristic insinuation, but as it was he merely raised an eyebrow and nodded, following her into the dining room to help set things up while he waited for the minutes to pass.

Upstairs, Naruto slammed the door to Sasuke's room open, entering to find his boyfriend sitting in his old favorite chair reading a book.

"I heard someone missed me," Naruto purred, grin threatening to split his face in two as Sasuke looked up to glare at him.

"Keep dreaming, moron," the dark-haired male muttered, stubbornly returning to his book.

Immediately Naruto's expression darkened, and with a scowl he stomped over to Sasuke and ripped the book out of his hand, dropping it to the floor and crawling onto his lap. Jabbing a finger into Sasuke's chest he ignored the other's annoyed look.

"You've spent the time sulking at your parents' house, so don't try to deny it!" he hissed, then bit his lip and sighed, suddenly looking tired. "Well I missed  _you_  anyway," he muttered, leaning forward to slump against Sasuke's shoulder.

Letting out a non-committed sound, Sasuke let his cheek fall onto blond soft spikes, glaring at nothing in particular as he forced his hands to stop twitching in their urge to sneak underneath an orange t-shirt. It was true that he'd spent the time with his parents, but not because of  _sulking_. It was just frustrating to walk around in his apartment when every surface reminded him of something that had to do with the dobe, and not just sexual things. Also, there was that other reason…

"I just had to get away from all your creepy frogs, or I'd throw them all out," he mumbled, huffing when Naruto made a noise of complaint.

"You wouldn't dare," the blond threatened, his voice muffled against his neck, and Sasuke fought to ignore the pleasant shiver making its way down his back at having Naruto's lips brushing his skin.

"You're lucky I even allow them in there," Sasuke answered sourly, remembering the fight they'd had just after Naruto moved in with him officially, and the fact that he'd slept on the couch  _in his own home_.

Naruto snorted, hands travelling down Sasuke's chest, lifting his shirt up a little to caress his stomach. Stubborn as Sasuke may have seemed about the issue, he'd caved in surprisingly fast after just two days of no sex.

"You're lucky I love you even though you're a fucking prick."

"Hn."

Sasuke was going to say more, but Naruto pressed butterfly kisses over his neck as his hands rubbed eager nipples, and he found himself shoving his hands down the back of Naruto's jeans to squeeze an all too familiar ass. Turning his head he pressed a kiss to Naruto's cheek, opening his mouth when lips found his. It was strange, and not a little bit annoying, to realize that he'd missed his idiot badly. Sure, even when they were only best friends he'd been bored without the blond around, but after eight months of dating and one month of living together the relief he felt at having him back in his arms was much stronger than he wanted to think about.

As for going slow, Naruto sure hadn't wasted any time in worming his way into a more obvious and attention-demanding residence inside Sasuke's heart. Best friends just didn't cut it anymore, and even boyfriends was starting to feel like an insignificant word.

He'd never tell Naruto though, at least not in any near future; he was the one digging his heels down at every step forward they tried to take, and to suddenly demand more was just not compliant with his actions, or his pride for that matter.

Perhaps he'd finally entered that honeymoon stage Itachi was so fond of teasing him for.

The door opening interrupted both thoughts and kissing, and two pairs of eyes tried to burn holes in Itachi's amused ones as he leaned carelessly against the doorpost, twinning a few strands of hair from his ponytail in pale, elegant fingers.

"Mother would like to inform you that dinner is ready, as well as to keep the PDA on the down low. Father is not in the mood for your hormones, apparently."

Naruto muttered something underneath his breath before cheering up again, jumping up and dragging Sasuke out of the armchair. Itachi followed the two of them downstairs, as always amused by Naruto's incredible ability at bending his younger brother to his will, whether it was dressing up as pumpkins for their fourteenth Halloween or buying him a frog-shaped twenty-first birthday cake. He'd been worried they'd never realize their feelings for one another, but now that they had he almost wished they'd remained ignorant.

It was rather traumatizing to walk in on kids you used to wipe snot off all grown up and getting it on against an office desk.

Shaking his head to rid it of the image that had sadly been burnt into his retinas he sat down at the table, wondering if this Saturday dinner would be more peaceful than the last one they'd shared, when Naruto had 'accidentally' put frog and ramen stickers on Sasuke's laptop just hours earlier…

"So, Naruto, how was your trip?" Fugaku asked politely after they'd all gotten food on their plates, and Itachi almost missed the slightest tensing of Sasuke's lips.

"Hmm, I dunno," Naruto said, finishing chewing his piece of chicken stew before continuing. "There were a lot of busty, sunbathing girls I guess so I pretty much had to do the sightseeing alone."

This time, the tick in Sasuke's eye was easy to catch. Itachi figured he'd better steer the conversation into a safer topic before another fight ensued. How his parents failed to see the impending doom every time he would never understand.

"I heard Hinata is having a baby," he said nonchalantly, his interruption a success when Naruto almost spit out his drink and Mikoto immediately gushed and fired off questions.

"What the hell, how come you knew before me?!" Naruto accused, pointing at him with his fork.

"Sasuke told me," he shrugged, and could have slapped himself (with grace, of course) when Naruto turned his glare onto the youngest Uchiha, demanding an explanation.

So much for trying to keep the family peace.

"I would have told you after dinner," Sasuke defended himself, rolling his eyes when Naruto wasn't placated. "Plus, she said she was going to call you when you got back."

"Well, that's nice to hear," Fugaku interrupted, eyes sweeping between his sons, "Maybe something for you two to consider as well."

"I'm afraid Sasuke lacks certain baby producing parts," Naruto shot back, rubbing his ribs with a pout when Sasuke elbowed him. "What, it's the truth! Neither of us has a vagina."

"Oh go fuck yourself, Naruto" Sasuke gritted out, both of them glaring daggers at this point.

"Boys, language," Mikoto chastised them, and thankfully they decided to drop the issue.

Itachi sighed. Lately, it was as if anything they said to each other started a fight. For some reason he didn't think it had to do with Naruto moving in, but he couldn't say what else it would be. He couldn't help but worry a little, seeing them stubbornly glare in opposite directions in front of him now. On the other hand he doubted they'd appreciate him meddling with their business; he just had trouble accepting that they weren't the same snotty little kids anymore who took his word for law, spilling all their secrets to him at the threat of a spanking.

Oh, how he missed that time.

xxx

When Itachi opened his front door at two in the morning he did not expect to find a fuming Naruto outside. A fuming Sasuke? Yes, that might have been not so surprising. Naruto swept past him and threw off his shoes into a corner, coat angrily pushed onto a hanger before he stomped into the living room, as if trying to wake up the entire house.

"Would you mind?" Itachi asked the blond as he flopped down onto the couch, spread-eagle with a morose expression on his face. "I have a guest."

"What? A guest? As in you had  _sex_? Oh my god Itachi I did  _not_  need to know that," Naruto grimaced, voice as loud as ever.

Itachi sighed.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be busy smothering my brother in his sleep with your cuddling?"

"Don't talk to me about that ass," Naruto bit out, frowning as he made himself more comfortable. "I don't fucking get him," he continued, contradicting his first sentence. "I thought we'd made progress but nooo, he can't even talk about babies without assuming I'm trying to force one on him or something. As if I want a baby, ha! Don't make me laugh."

"Maybe-"

"But you know what? He acted as if moving in together was the worst freaking idea in world history, and it took me  _days_ to even make him consider it, and then he didn't agree until I showed him my emptied apartment minus furniture that we'd already been practically living together for three  _weeks_  and  _do you know what he said to that?!_  A fucking 'Hn'! That's all I got!"

"Well he-"

"And then! Then he fucking introduces me to some random people at a party with 'This is Naruto, he's mine'!" Naruto made a face, a mixture between anger and disbelief. "But when someone calls me and I tell them I'm busy with my boyfriend he makes this expression like he hates being called that, and I just don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do."

The last part was groaned out, as Naruto had turned around on his stomach to bang his head against a pillow.

"Why the fuck is your pillow so fluffy, this was supposed to hurt," he complained, looking up at the older Uchiha with a miserable sniff.

Closing his eyes and counting to ten, wondering just what he did to deserve this at two o'clock with a hangover forming, Itachi finally sat down on the table in front of Naruto and looked at him tiredly.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't know what my brother's thinking," he said, running a hand through his loose hair.

"But you're supposed to know everything," Naruto pouted, hugging the pillow now and burying his face in it. After a few minutes of silence he raised his head slightly and glanced at Itachi. "Do you think I'm bothering him?" he asked in a small voice, "I mean, I did kind of force him into this, and he's always hated relationships…"

"Naruto, if there's one thing I know about my brother, it is that he cares about you very, very much. Now, how about I make you some tea?"

Naruto nodded, but didn't look up again. Sighing to himself Itachi got up and went into the kitchen, boiling water and discovering that his phone had a total of ten missed calls from his brother, as well as a text asking if Naruto was there.  _Yes, and just what did you say to him?_  he replied, waiting for the few minutes it took the water to get ready but receiving no answer.

He already felt bad for his neighbors.

Fifteen minutes later, with Naruto halfway through his second cup, Itachi's suspicions were confirmed as a key turned in the lock and in came an upset Sasuke, the glare on his face increasing when it set upon the blond as he slammed the door shut behind him.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Sasuke growled, stopping right in front of Naruto, who was now sitting with his arms crossed and nose turned up, seeming to find the wall extremely interesting.

When no answer came, Sasuke clenched his fists, and Itachi was just about to interfere when a sleepy figure entered from the bedroom, rubbing his eyes and covering a yawn simultaneously.

"What's going on?" he asked, and three sets of eyes turned to him.

"What's Shisui doing here?" Sasuke asked, but his question was drowned in Naruto's loud exclamation.

"Holy shit Itachi that's your cousin! I mean I don't wanna judge you or anything but holy shit!"

"What's he talking about?" Shisui asked, another yawn dragging the last word out as he rubbed his face.

"I told you I had a guest Naruto, don't jump to conclusions. He was kicked out by his girlfriend."

"Again, I might add," Shisui added, not sounding very upset about it. "Now what's this all about?"

"Sasuke refusing to remove the log he's got shoved up his ass," Naruto explained, remembering his previous anger and scowling at his boyfriend.

"More like Naruto being on his period," Sasuke disagreed, crossing his arms and returning the scowl with a frosty glare.

"Ooh," Shisui said, nodding to himself and turning to Itachi. "Should I make some popcorn?"

Itachi smirked, but grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards the bedroom.

"I think we'd better not get involved, but I've got some leftover snacks in my room, if you're interested."

Chuckling, Shisui sent an amused look over his shoulder, but the younger two had already forgotten about them, still glaring at each other.

"Well, since you're offering…" he trailed off, guessing they wouldn't get much sleep anyway with the impending explosion in the living room.

"Go away, I'm mad at you," Naruto muttered from his position on the couch, lying down again and promptly curling up around his pillow.

"Oh yeah? And you don't think I'm mad at you?"

Naruto frowned into the fabric, wishing the words wouldn't hurt so much.

"Why are you mad anyway, I just talked about the baby," he mumbled.

He missed the way Sasuke glanced guiltily to the side, sitting down on the table in a position similar to Itachi's earlier one.

"Well, I don't like babies."

Naruto snorted.

"But  _you_  like babies," Sasuke continued, feeling very uncomfortable. He wasn't good at talking about feelings; actually he hated talking about feelings. "And like you put it so nicely earlier, neither of us can produce them."

Naruto froze, then slowly raised his head to gaze at Sasuke as if he was an alien come to visit him.

"You're kidding me right?" he laughed incredulously. "You fight tooth and nail against me moving in, but now you're worried I'll dump you because you can't get pregnant?! Just who fucks who might I ask!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth, wishing Naruto wasn't so good at reading him. This was terrible as it was without anyone besides himself finding out.

"Well have you even thought about the future? This is why I told you not to just rush into things!"

"What the fuck Sasuke, I love you!" Naruto had stood up, shouting down into Sasuke's face, "You think I give a shit about babies, go get your head checked!"

"I love you too okay?!" Sasuke shouted back, arms uncrossing to grip at the sides of the table. "Don't make this harder on me than it already is!"

"Make  _what_ harder?" Naruto groaned in exasperation, then caught himself as Sasuke's words registered. "Wait, did you just tell me that you  _love me_?"

Sasuke's glare increased, but he didn't break eye contact.

"Oh my god, whoa, you actually, you-" Naruto turned silent, and ran over to the window to look outside.

"What are you doing, moron," Sasuke growled, trying to force his cheeks to stop burning. He hadn't meant to admit that.

"Just checking for the end of the world," was the breathless reply he got, Naruto pressing hands and nose against the glass, fog forming on it. "But all I see is snow."

Letting out a heavy sigh, Sasuke got up and walked over to him, embracing him from behind and burying his face in the crook of his neck.

"You drive me so damn crazy," he mumbled, "And not in a good way."

"Bastard," Naruto said, but didn't sound angry anymore. His shoulders slumped as he leaned his weight against the window, one hand coming down to rest on top of Sasuke's. "You suck at relationships."

"I know."

"I mean,  _really_  suck at them. Anyone else and they would have dumped you the first week."

"Right."

"It's like, you think you're so cool and great at everything, but you can't even say thanks without making it sound like it's painful."

"Are you done yet?"

Naruto flashed a grin against the glass at Sasuke's dry tone, and shook his head.

"You have to admit it first."

"Admit what?"

"That you suck."

"Suck what?"

Naruto smacked his hand, unable not to chuckle a little at the innuendo.

"At relationships, don't make this harder than it already is."

"Fuck you."

"Later, now say it."

With a huff Sasuke raised his head, meeting Naruto's amused eyes reflected in the glass and brushing his mouth against his ear.

"Fine, I suck at relationships, happy now?"

"Hmm, for now." He raised a hand to tap a finger against Sasuke's lips. "You may have to suck some other things too though, to make up for it."

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply, but Naruto pinched his lips shut.

"And," he continued, eyes narrowing dangerously, "now that I know you love me, you've got some explaining to do."

Sasuke swallowed, cursing the word explain to hell and back. This emotional trauma was going to pain him for weeks to come, he just knew it. Still, he couldn't bring himself to protest because Naruto turned around to kiss him, and there wasn't much more he needed from life.

Inside the bedroom, two men sighed as they finally heard the front door close, once more bringing silence to the area.

"They sure know how to make a fight interesting," Shisui commented, throwing another piece of candy up in the air and catching it nonchalantly with his mouth.

"Mm," Itachi mused. "You should have heard them fight over the stickers on Sasuke's laptop."

Shisui raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. Plopping another piece of candy into his mouth he stretched on the bed, his back arching, causing the t-shirt Itachi had lent him to ride up a bit and show off a nicely toned stomach.

"What's that, Itachi?" he asked, voice teasing as he caught the other's glance at his stomach, "Like what you see?"

"Hn, don't be absurd."

"What, it's always nice to know you're appreciated," Shisui replied innocently.

"Again, don't be absurd. You'll give your poor mother a heart attack if she knew you were hitting on me."

"Yeah well," Shisui said with a grimace, "she never did like Uchihas."

"And yet she married one," Itachi said, still finding it funny after all these years.

"Well, we all make mistakes," Shisui shrugged. "But you know, cousins are allowed to marry, as crazy as that sounds. Not that we're really cousins."

"Hmm, what is it, second cousin twice removed?"

"Isn't it third cousin once removed," Shisui mused, rubbing his cheek in thought.

"There's a difference?"

"You tell me, you're the genius in the family. Though," he added, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "I'm sure if we did the unthinkable my mom would provide us with the correct term once she found out."

Itachi laughed, the sound low in his throat, placing his arms behind his head and tilting it to see Shisui better.

"The unthinkable, huh? I like the sound of that," he smirked, Shisui smirking back at him.

xxx

The morning after, Sasuke woke up with a strange feeling of being cold. Strange, because for what now felt like as long as he could remember he'd wake up with Naruto next to him, often clinging to him or at least arms or legs touching. For Naruto to get up first and, he glanced at the alarm clock showing 8:30am, this early, something had to be up.

He could guess what it was.

Last night, after that fight and his accidental love confession, they'd driven home separately which didn't leave much room for talking, and coming back home they'd both been so tired they'd for once agreed that having any serious talks would be counter-productive. Sometimes the night will bring things into the light, but with them both having a temper problem while well rested, there just wasn't any point trying to make sense when they were yawning until their jaws complained.

He listened, raising himself up on his elbows on the bed. He could distinguish faint noises from somewhere, and thinking that there was no point in stalling he got up and grabbed a pair of sweats to pull over his boxers, walking towards what he hoped was Naruto and not a burglar. He wasn't looking forward to explaining things, not even sure what he was supposed to be explaining, but an upset moron wasn't an alternative to escaping an uncomfortable situation.

He wasn't twelve anymore with trouble taking the word 'friend' in his mouth.

Finding the source of the noise to be the bathroom, he quietly made his way over and eased the crack in the door open a little wider. Inside, Naruto was busy putting dirty clothes into the washing machine, currently searching one of Sasuke's dress shirts for the label to check something. His breath caught at the familiarity of the scene. And it shouldn't, because they'd only been living together for about a month, Naruto being abroad not included, but maybe the truth was that it had been much longer than that. Even longer than them being intimate.

What was this feeling, this heavy tightness in his chest, watching Naruto throw the shirt to the side and grab a pair of socks from the laundry basket? Wasn't it the kind of feeling you'd read about in a book, when the main character clutches at his heart seeing his loved one. And Naruto was,  _is,_  his loved one.

In a sudden moment of clarity, Sasuke saw the ideal future in his mind. While that future had always somehow involved Naruto, he'd never thought, never  _let_  himself think, that Naruto was anything else than a best friend, a constant in his life that wouldn't change. Wouldn't risk changing because of feelings. Now that those feelings were there, had been there for give or take eight months, Sasuke's throat tightened as well and he balled his hands into fists, fighting to breathe normally as his heart thumped painfully in his chest.

Fuck the honeymoon stage to all depths of hell.

"Sasuke?" Naruto suddenly asked, having noticed him standing there behind him. "Did I wake you up?"

Shaking his head slowly, Sasuke took in the sight of him; eyebrows slanted down in slight concern, blue eyes searching his face for some sort of sign, his tan chest obscured by a too large black t-shirt that probably belonged to Sasuke judging by the band logo printed across it.

"You look kinda… weird," Naruto added, scrunching up his nose before straightening up from his slightly bent position, still gripping a kitchen towel in one hand.

"I feel weird," Sasuke said, voice monotone but with a vague sense of surprise in it, because he did feel weird and had no idea what to do about it or how it happened.

"…Okay."

Naruto looked a little dubious, for all Sasuke knew it could be because he rarely admitted to feeling anything at all. Taking a few small steps forwards, Sasuke held Naruto's gaze, forcefully unclenching his fists and relaxing his shoulders. He stopped right in front of his childhood friend, his best friend, his boyfriend, his lover, his…

Everything.

"I think," he started, refusing to acknowledge that his voice quivered a little, just like the fingers he raised to trace a whiskered cheek with, "That there's really just one explanation to give."

He let his fingers wander lower, brushing quickly over Naruto's throat before caressing down his chest. There must have been some kind of emotion in his eyes; lust, possessiveness, love even, because Naruto sucked in a breath and held it.

"My brain still has some parts struggling with the concept of relationships, but…" he paused, lifting the hem of the black shirt to lay his palm flat over Naruto's warm stomach, "I don't think I can handle going slow anymore."

He felt, rather than heard, how Naruto let out a shaky breath and inhaled a new one. There was a pounding in his ears that drowned all other sounds out, and when Naruto raised a hand to put it over his heart he realized that that was where it came from.

"Did you fall and hit your head on your way from the bedroom?" Naruto asked, releasing a brief, nervous chuckle before wetting his lips. "You really are weird right now."

Putting his other hand on top of the washing machine Sasuke leaned in, brushing over Naruto's lips in a feather-light caress, feeling the hand on his chest tense momentarily.

"Honestly, I've been feeling weird for a while now," Sasuke continued, pressing his mouth to Naruto's cheek, jaw, below his ear; each little kiss lingering for a few seconds. "I don't know what to do about it."

Sasuke couldn't see it, but Naruto's eyelids fluttered shut for a moment when hot air fanned over his ear, lips thinning before he swallowed thickly.

"Sasuke…" he breathed, pressing his hand firmer against the pale chest, wondering just how things went from him doing laundry for distraction to Sasuke distracting him from everything  _but_  the very thoughts he tried to suppress.

"When you think about the future, do you really see us together, like this, until we die?"

Naruto stilled for a moment at hearing the question, then Sasuke could feel the smile against his cheek.

"Yes."

And just like that, Sasuke knew he was done for. This was how things would be from now on; this was the power Naruto held over him.

And what a sweet, sweet power it was.

"I should have known you were mine from the moment you threw sand in my eye when we were four."

Naruto chuckled, the sound vibrating straight to Sasuke's heart.

"You never apologized for that, by the way," he added, his hand on Naruto's stomach sliding around to press against his lower back.

"Teme, why would I apologize for becoming your best friend? Not that  _you_  ever apologized for ruining my sand castle."

"Dobe, why would I apologize for that? I did the world a favor ridding it of that horror."

"Ugh, you're such an ass," Naruto groaned, dropping his forehead onto Sasuke's shoulder.

"Well, you're lucky to be stuck with an ass, I have to deal with a moron for the rest of my life."

Naruto kicked him, but then he hugged him tightly and sighed contentedly into his neck.

"I was so mad at you yesterday," he mumbled, rubbing his nose against pale skin. "You'd better make it up to me."

"Hn. I'll go buy rings tomorrow."

Naruto shot up violently, hitting the side of his head on Sasuke's jaw. Eyes wide he searched dark ones, gripping Sasuke's arms harshly and finding nothing but the same old smirking bastard he was used to seeing.

"Uchiha Sasuke if you're making fun of me I swear to ramen and all that is holy you'll be sleeping on the couch for a month!" he threatened, glaring when Sasuke gave him that look as if he was mentally rolling his eyes in contempt towards his lack of intelligence.

"As if you'd last that long," Sasuke replied, silencing Naruto's protests with a hand over his mouth. "And I'm not kidding," he continued, voice low and serious, eyes digging into Naruto's, "I want a ring to shove up people's faces when they hit on me."

Naruto released a frustrated noise behind Sasuke's hand before pulling it away, kicking him again and harder this time.

"You smug, self-satisfied bastard," he growled, "For once you do something that makes you seem like a nice person and then you go and ruin it like that. You  _suck_  at proposals!"

"I've been told I may have to suck some other things too," Sasuke purred, a seductive look springing up in his eyes, hand releasing itself from Naruto's hold to run up and down his bare thigh.

"Fuck you," Naruto spat, but spread his legs so Sasuke could press up between them, pushing him against the machine behind him.

"Hmm nope, I'm still top," Sasuke stated, teeth nibbling a tan earlobe as his hand decided to explore the inside of Naruto's short, loose boxers.

"One day," Naruto groaned as Sasuke played with his balls, effectively turning him on, "One day I'll have your ass and you're going to love it."

"I'm sure," Sasuke breathed with amusement, tickling his ear, mouth descending on his neck instead to litter kisses all over it.

Deciding that discussion time was over, Sasuke tugged Naruto's boxers down and wrapped a hand around his hardening length. By now, he would consider himself somewhat of an expert at male on male sex, a few teasing tugs and a fresh new hickey over a tan neck resulting in several moans.

Or perhaps he was just an expert on dobe anatomy.

Naruto twisted fingers into his hair, forcing him up to meet him in a kiss, blood rushing south at the feel of tongues battling for fun and pleasure. They'd had all kinds of sex together – drunk sex, angry sex, make-up sex; sex because they were horny and sex because they were bored. Grinding harshly against the blond, Sasuke thought, that now they could add engagement sex to the ever growing list.

"Mm take 'em off," Naruto mumbled between nibbles on his lips, lowering a hand to tug at the hem of Sasuke's pants.

Making quick work of the offending fabric, Sasuke resumed his grinding, rolling his hips in circles and making sure the friction elicited more of those delicious sounds from Naruto's throat. He was running his hands all over Naruto's thighs and sides, brushing over sensitive parts and raking his nails along the muscles, leaving angry red marks and making his lover arch into the touch.

Massaging a nipple with one hand he let the other trace his hip down to his ass, Naruto letting out an impatient sound when Sasuke squeezed it. Holding it firmly he pushed Naruto against himself, their movements harder as their arousal increased. He sucked his blond's tongue into his mouth, sliding a few fingers between his cheeks to rub against his entrance, swallowing lustful moans that appeared at the action. He wanted Naruto so much. He wanted him, all of him, he wanted him to himself and no one would ever come between them. He wanted to be sure he was Naruto's one and only.

"Naruto." he said huskily, panting lightly as their lips refused to part fully, "You love me right?"

"Mhm," Naruto mumbled, capturing his mouth again in a heated kiss, arms moving to embrace his neck and pull him even closer.

"Say it."

Naruto's eyes opened briefly to blink at Sasuke, then he smiled, a bright smile Sasuke felt all the way down to his toes.

"I love you, Sasuke."

Throwing his arms tight around Naruto it was all Sasuke could do not to sigh lovingly into Naruto's mouth, focusing his feelings into the passionate kiss, his head dizzy and his limbs trembling.

Forcing their lips apart a few minutes later, Sasuke latched onto the tan neck, leaving large marks sure to stay for days. Naruto's heavy breaths and choked moans ran straight from his ears to his groin, adding to the pressure and his need to thrust deep inside his moron, his perfect, sometimes annoying moron. With a painful feeling of cold he released himself from Naruto's grip and almost ran over to the shower, fumbling as he snatched the lube from its place in there.

Turning around to go back he stopped, enthralled by the sight of a flushed, panting Naruto who looked like he wanted it, and he wanted it  _now_ , blue eyes darkened with lust and a hand stretched out demandingly towards Sasuke.

"Come here," he was ordered, and like a man under a spell he was sucked into Naruto's arms again, pushing him to sit on the washing machine.

Placing kisses over Sasuke's face, Naruto put one arm behind himself for support, fingers brushing through strands of black as he heard the distinct pop of the bottle opening.

"Hurry," he whispered breathlessly, feeling his heart throbbing heavily, fiery anticipation coiling in his chest and stomach.

If he was honest to himself, there had been doubt lingering in his mind even this far into their relationship. Sasuke was incredibly important to him, and he was scared to lose him. Regardless of that he knew his best friend needed to be pushed into things sometimes, needed Naruto to nag and bother him about stuff before he realized the need to accept his own feelings about it. But sometimes, he pushed too hard. Forcefully moving in had felt like a breaking point – if Sasuke was remotely serious about them he'd agree, and he'd spent many nights and days after bringing it up worrying that it was too much, too soon.

And here Sasuke was, having admitted to loving him, coating his dick to fuck his brains out after proposing. And although it was a very Sasuke-ish proposal, it made Naruto want to smile and smile forever, whether or not he was ready for a step like that didn't matter, because in this case it really was the thought that counted.

"What?" Sasuke suddenly asked, breaking Naruto out of the daze he hadn't realized he was in.

"Sorry, you were so slow I fell asleep," he grinned, almost laughing happily when Sasuke growled and slammed one of his legs up and positioned himself.

"You'll regret that," Sasuke threatened, eyes narrowing dangerously but lips quirking upwards teasingly.

Moments later Naruto threw his head back with a shout, his fingers twisting in hair, Sasuke wasting no time in starting to pound into him. As Sasuke moved he grabbed the dark spikes harsher, pulling Sasuke's head against his still clothed chest as he kept moaning out loud, pleasure coursing through his body. The sounds filled the room, all Naruto could hear and feel and breathe was Sasuke, thoughts blown out of his mind and worries leaving him in sync with the steady thrusts. He knew it didn't take long for the pleasure to mount up until he couldn't hold back any longer, but as he released he couldn't help but think that the moment lasted for eternity, that right now in this instant they weren't really Naruto and Sasuke with differences and pride and lack of communication.

In this moment they were one.

Sasuke gasped into Naruto's chest, his scent filling up his nostrils and adding to the stormy swirl of emotions erupting in every little cell of his body, all focused around one point. The point, that he revealed in a sudden rush of breath as his orgasm pushed it out of his throat, a whispered promise delivered with such certainty that yesterday's confession shouted in the heat of an argument felt thinner than a spider's thread.

" _I love you._ "

xxx

Later, they stood in the shower, silent as the enormity of what they'd just decided slowly sank down on them. Getting married. Now that was a crazy joke if they ever heard one.

Despite that, there were no voiced objections, no further discussions, doubt cleared from their minds. After all, there was nothing half-assed about their friendship, and so there shouldn't be anything half-assed about their love.

"Uchiha Naruto…" Sasuke mused. "Doesn't sound too bad I guess."

"What the hell?! What makes you think it'll be me changing names, what's wrong with Uzumaki Sasuke?"

"Hn. Anyone can hear it sounds stupid. I'm doing you a favor here giving you an awesome name like mine."

"You little shit!" Naruto growled and pushed Sasuke's chest, forcing him to take a step back for balance. "I don't even know where to begin, your name is so full of crap and arrogance!"

"Dobe, you're just jealous. But don't worry, I'll make an exception and share with you just this once."

"Teme, you suck so much even the priest will feel sorry for us if we don't take  _my_  name!"

And so began another fight, out of many future ones to come. In fact, they even had a small fight walking up the aisle over Sasuke not smiling enough and Naruto walking much too fast.

Every time someone would ask them how they met, or how they started dating, Naruto would grin at Sasuke who would simply roll his eyes, silent words passing between them while the questioner puked at the love oozing in the air (or gushed, depending on what level of romantic they were) before Naruto's grin would widen as he answered:

"Oh you know, a little onsen trip was all it took!"


End file.
